


Преследуемый... иллюзиями?

by sihaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Insanity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Obsession, Out of Character, Past Character Death, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Sad ending?, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Волдеморт был побежден, и наконец все могли начать жить так, как хотели. Так почему же спустя всего год жизнь Гарри разваливается на части? В том ли причина, что с 11 лет Волдеморт был единственной константой в его жизни? Гарри едва ли не каждую ночь снятся кошмары с участием Тома Риддла и Волдеморта. И наступает такой момент, когда Джинни уже больше не может так жить и уходит от Гарри. В одиночестве Гарри, как ему кажется, просто сходит с ума, теряя нить между реальностью и воображением.Фик переведен на HP Big Bang 2017





	1. Мальчик, который выжил

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Haunted Illusions or not?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955302) by [TosMichiyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo). 

Гарри проснулся и рывком сел, прижимая руку к груди, к колотящемуся как сумасшедшее сердцу. 

— Гарри? — Голос Джинни был сонным. Значит, он и ее разбудил. 

Гарри поднялся с кровати и быстро вышел из спальни. Джинни снова позвала, но он проигнорировал. Нужно было взять себя в руки. Весь чертов год… Целый год! Почему это происходило с ним? Волдеморта больше не было, Том Риддл умер. Казалось бы, живи и радуйся, как все остальные...

Он спустился в гостиную и, буквально рухнув в кресло, прижал ладони к вискам.

— Гарри… — снова позвала Джинни, спустившись следом.

— Все в порядке. Просто кошмар. — Гарри настороженно посмотрел на Джинни. Теперь очки были не нужны — он исправил зрение, когда поступил на курсы подготовки при Аврорате (в очках было неудобно и непрактично, поэтому в первую очередь пришлось от них избавиться).

Джинни тяжело вздохнула и подошла к креслу. Она присела на корточки, взяла его за руки и заставила убрать их от висков. Ее ладони были мягкими и теплыми. Гарри видел в глазах Джинни привычное беспокойство. Она переживала за него, как и Гермиона с Роном. 

Иногда казалось, что все его знакомые только и делали, что сдували с него пылинки. Словно он хрустальная ваза, что разобьется от любого неосторожного слова. 

— Так больше не может продолжаться. Уже год прошел… — прошептала Джинни. Гарри, не сдержавшись, хмыкнул: слова с точностью отражали его мысли. — Гарри, пожалуйста, давай обратимся к специалисту. Гермиона думает, что это из-за всего, что ты видел. Твой разум просто не может справиться...

— Я в порядке! — прозвучало слишком резко. Он поморщился, чувствуя вину. — Прости.  
Джинни опустила взгляд на их руки и вздохнула.

— Я больше не могу так, — тихо произнесла она. Ничего более жестокого Гарри в своей жизни не слышал. Неужели… неужели она его бросит? — Завтра я перееду в Нору.

Джинни подняла взгляд, и Гарри увидел, что она плачет. Он поднял руку, желая утереть слезинку с ее щеки, но Джинни успела подняться и отойти на несколько шагов. Гарри опустил дрожащую руку. 

Она вот так уйдет?.. Он перевел взгляд на сжатые кулаки. Это просто не могло происходить. Они с Джинни любили друг друга. Разве мог он отпустить ее так? Нет, конечно же, нет.

Он поднялся с кресла и вернулся в спальню. Джинни уже паковала вещи. 

— Джинни… — осторожно позвал Гарри, но его тут же перебили: 

— Хватит, Гарри. Тебе уже целый год, каждую чертову ночь снятся кошмары. Ты _не_ справляешься. И к специалисту обращаться тоже не хочешь. Я не могу больше… Я правда тебя люблю. Но жить так я больше не могу. — Джинни говорила тихо, ни разу не повысила голос. Слезы текли по ее щекам.

Гарри пересек комнату и обнял Джинни.

— Прости… Я все исправлю, клянусь, — пробормотал он в ее рыжие волосы. Но понятия не имел, что и как исправлять.

Джинни, спрятав лицо у него на груди, покачала головой. Она скомкала в пальцах его пижаму.

— Я так хочу тебе помочь, Гарри… Но ты никого не подпускаешь себе. Никому не говоришь, что тебя терзает, — с грустью в голосе прошептала Джинни. — Как мы можем помочь, если ты молчишь?

Гарри смотрел на лежащий на кровати чемодан Джинни. 

— Вы не сможете. — Он точно знал, что ни она, ни кто-либо еще не поможет. — Ложись спать, Джинни. Соберешь вещи завтра. — Голос Гарри был полон грусти. — Мне нужно все обдумать в одиночестве. 

— Гарри… — Джинни отстранилась и заглянула ему в глаза. — Ты бросил курсы подготовки при Аврорате. Нигде не работаешь и ничем не занимаешься. Уверен, что это хорошая идея?  
Гарри кивнул с вымученной улыбкой.

— Я буду в порядке. Просто нужно взвесить все произошедшее, Джинни. Дай мне немного времени.

Джинни смотрела с беспокойством и неуверенностью, но в итоге кивнула, соглашаясь.  
— Помни, ты — желанный гость в Норе.

— Знаю. — Гарри накрыл ладонями ее щеки и нежно коснулся губами лба. И без палочки невербальным заклинанием перенес чемодан с кровати на пол. — Спокойной ночи, — прошептал он.

Джинни неохотно легла. Гарри притворил дверь спальни и спустился вниз, оставляя ее одну.

Ночь казалась бесконечно долгой. Худшая ночь за весь год. И Гарри уже искренне ненавидел ее. Он развалился в кресле и, запрокинув голову, смотрел в потолок. Но перед глазами вставали только образы из сна, который не так уж и походил на кошмар.

Он видел нависшего над ним Волдеморта, чувствовал прикосновения, которых, по идее, должен был бояться. Но вместо этого… Он испытывал желание и страсть, которые давно не чувствовал при виде Джинни. Волдеморт касался его с такой жаждой, от которой у Гарри захватывало дух. Вот как всего за пять месяцев его сны стали _такими?.._

Они перестали заниматься сексом. К ужасу Гарри — он просто не возбуждался. Джинни пыталась как-то приободрить, говорила, что это последствия стресса, и нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, успокоиться. Но Гарри начинал подозревать, что проблема не в стрессе, а в нем самом. Разве нормальному человеку будут сниться эротические сны с участием злейшего врага? К тому же — мертвого.

Кому вообще снятся враги? Все это было сумасшествием, потому Гарри не признавался. Тем более вслух. Верно друзья говорили, что он тронулся. Так, может, правильно все? Запереться в доме в уединении, обезопасить мир от себя.

Гарри вздохнул. 

Он задремал в кресле и даже не заметил, что наступило утро. Разбудил его посторонний звук. Он поднял голову. Джинни стояла на пороге уже полностью одетая, с чемоданом в руках. Было заметно, что она грустит, но что Гарри мог сказать?

— Прости… — прошептал он. В их ситуации неправильно было просить прощение. Нужно избавиться от этих снов.

Джинни поставила чемодан на пол и подошла.

— Пожалуйста, береги себя. Меня не будет месяц, хорошо? Если нужно — зови. Договорились? Меня или Рона с Гермионой. Просто зови.

Она выглядела обеспокоенной. Гарри кивнул. Он поднялся из кресла и сжал Джинни в объятьях.

— Все будет хорошо, — прошептал он, уткнувшись носом в ее макушку. Джинни, печально улыбнувшись, кивнула.

Когда она ушла, в комнате стало гораздо холоднее. Словно все, что еще заставляло его держаться, исчезло. Больше он не знал, что реально, а что нет.

Гарри вздохнул и пошел на кухню, за кофе. Все равно заснуть у него больше не получится. В доме было слишком тихо.

Сделав кофе, Гарри сел завтракать.

Он чувствовал ненавистное одиночество. Может, это было не такой уж хорошей идеей: оставаться наедине с самим собой? Гарри знал, что не в своем уме, верил в это. 

А изоляция только ухудшит его состояние. 

День пролетел незаметно. Гарри не ожидал, что он закончится так быстро. Но по приближении вечера нарастала тревога. Перспектива спать в одиночестве пугала. 

Гарри принял душ, лег в постель.

— Нокс, — прошептал он. Все вокруг погрузилось во мрак. На мгновение Гарри показалось, что темнота пытается его задушить. — Люмос!

Он со стоном сел. 

Раньше такого не было. Но раньше он не спал в одиночестве. Может, поэтому?

Гарри попытался успокоиться, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Нет, пожалуй, свет он гасить не будет. Он снова лег, перевернулся на бок и закрыл глаза.

Гарри пытался расслабиться, но даже после душа был напряжен. В итоге, покрутившись некоторое время, он заснул. 

Снилось ему все то же. Темнота была со всех сторон, касалась его тела.

— Ты мой… — послышался шипящий голос Волдеморта. 

Гарри выгнулся навстречу прикосновениям: невидимые ногти царапнули кожу груди, потом живот. И следом — холодный смех. 

— Ты прекрасен, Гарри, — шептал Волдеморт. Гарри чувствовал его дыхание на губах. 

— Доведенный до отчаяния, одинокий… Такой слабый… — шипел Волдеморт. Гарри знал, что он говорит правду. Волдеморт снова рассмеялся. А после ухватил рукой за волосы и прижался в яростном поцелуе. Зубы царапнули кожу, и Гарри ощутил привкус крови — ему прокусили губу.

Он застонал от боли, но лишь когда стал задыхаться, Волдеморт отпустил его. 

Его алые глаза смотрели прямо на Гарри.

Волдеморт мягко ухватил его за подбородок. 

— Я буду преследовать тебя целую вечность, Гарри Поттер.


	2. Тени

Прошло шесть дней, и Гарри стал спокойнее. Поселившийся в доме холод, казалось, проник и в него. Все так же Гарри видел сны — их трудно было назвать кошмарами — о Волдеморте и Томе Риддле.

Он старался не спать, но бодрствовать вечно тоже не мог. Это было неправильно, но все равно снова засыпать не хотелось. То, что он видел в снах, отравляло его. Он становился зависимым. И только в глубине души знал, что… уже сдался. Но был слишком упрям, чтобы признать это.

Он был на кухне — мыл накопившуюся за день посуду — когда в гостиной зашумел камин. Гарри застонал: знал же, что друзья будут заглядывать время от времени. Он мысленно выругался. Но все равно прошел в гостиную и присел перед камином. В углях было лицо Гермионы. 

— Гарри! Слава богу, ты тут. Не будешь против, если мы с Роном придем? Думали посидеть, как в старые добрые времена, только мы втроем, — Гарри слышал искреннюю радость в голосе Гермионы. 

Он улыбнулся ей.

— Хорошая идея. Когда?

— Давай сейчас? Мы хотим остаться на ночь… Можно же занять гостевую спальню, напротив твоей? — уточнила Гермиона.

— Конечно, я не против. 

Она кивнула, показывая, что поняла.

Но стоило Гермионе исчезнуть из камина, как улыбка испарилась с лица Гарри. Они собираются остаться на ночь. Хотят убедиться, что все в порядке. Он с досадой и раздражением застонал. 

А после поднялся и вернулся к раковине.

Ничья забота ему не нужна!.. Зачем с ним вообще нянчиться?! Ему просто надо справиться со всем. И уж тем более ничего рассказывать он не собирался. Безумие...

— Гарри?! — донесся до него из гостиной голос Гермионы.

— Я на кухне! — крикнул Гарри в ответ. За спиной послышались приближающиеся шаги. Он вытер руки, расставив посуду по полкам. Дверь открылась, и в кухню вошли Рон и Гермиона. — Простите, что не встретил. Вот, посуду только домыл.

— Да все в порядке. Надо было заранее предупредить. — Гермиона мягко улыбнулась. Она подошла и обняла Гарри. Рон подошел следом. Стоило Гермионе отпустить Гарри, как он положил руку ему на плечо и крепко прижал.

— Как жизнь, приятель? — Рон отстранился.

— Все прекрасно. — Гарри улыбнулся. Это не было правдой.

Они оба кивнули. Гермиона подозрительно прищурилась: она определенно не верила ни слову.

— Не надо за мной приглядывать, честно… — пробормотал Гарри.

— Мы же твои друзья. Мы хотим помочь. — тихо проговорила Гермиона.

Помощь… Гарри сомневался, что даже специалист сможет ему помочь.

— Знаю… Как там Джинни? — Гарри посмотрел на Рона. 

Тот вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Не сказать, что хорошо, но… Самого ужасного на войне она не видела. И потому понять, через что ты проходишь, не может. 

Гарри кивнул. Хорошо, что она справлялась. И хорошо, что она не видела ужасов всяких, особенно Волдеморта.

— Думаю, вам обоим нужно время… — Гермиона мягко улыбнулась, с печалью глядя на Гарри. — Ей очень тяжело. Она хочет помочь тебе, но не знает как. Хотя мне иногда кажется, что и мы не знаем, как помочь.

Гарри покачал головой и слабо улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, даже я не знаю, как себе помочь. — Он говорил это очень серьезным тоном, но Рон фыркнул и едва не рассмеялся, за что получил болезненный тычок в бок от Гермионы. И, видя эту привычную сценку, Гарри рассмеялся сам.

Поселившийся в доме холод исчез, будто его и не было. Весь вечер они играли в шахматы. Выигрывал в основном Рон, но, объединив усилия, Гарри и Гермиона смогли его одолеть парочку-другую раз.

Гарри много смеялся, больше, чем за прошедшие дни. Разошлись они только заполночь. Гарри было не по себе, он побаивался как-то себя выдать друзьям. Наложил на всякий случай силенцио, чтобы ни Рон, ни Гермиона ничего не услышали, если… Если он заснет.

К счастью, в спальне нашлась книга, которую Гарри читал почти до самого утра. Он чувствовал себя разбитым и усталым, но держался на упрямстве. Утром Гарри принял порцию бодроперцового зелья и принял душ. После оделся и отправился готовить всем завтрак.

— О! Доброе утро. Ты рано. — Гермиона быстро глянула на часы и уставилась на Гарри.  
Он улыбнулся.

— Утро. Я всегда рано встаю. 

Гермиона кивнула, но было заметно, что она не поверила.

— Ты вообще ложился? — спросила она, сев за стол.

— Конечно. — Гарри надеялся, что голос не дрогнул. — Ты же знаешь, что люди не могут обходиться без сна.

Дверь снова открылась и в кухню вошел трущий глаза и отчаянно зевающий Рон.

— С добрым утром. — Он плюхнулся на стул рядом с Гермионой. Та все еще смотрела на Гарри.

Какое-то время они буравили друг друга взглядами, но после Гарри вернулся к яичнице с беконом.

— Гарри, просто помни, что зелья зельями, но долго так не протянешь. Спать _нужно_.

— Гермиона! Я в порядке. — Гарри ожег ее недовольным взглядом. — Хватит лезть в мою жизнь! Если я говорю, что все хорошо, значит, все хорошо.

От резкого тона Рон окончательно проснулся. Он посмотрел сначала на Гермиону, потом на Гарри.

— Я что-то пропустил? — В его взгляде было беспокойство.

— Ничего! — огрызнулся Гарри. Он отвернулся, возвращаясь к плите.

Разложил еду по тарелкам и сел за стол, кипя внутри от гнева.

Завтрак проходил в молчании и напряжении. Гарри хотел побыстрее оказаться в одиночестве.

И как же он был рад, когда друзья поспешили уйти сразу после завтрака. Гермиона никак не могла подобрать слова для прощания и примирения.

Только оказавшись около камина она очень тихо проговорила:

— Гарри, если тебя что-то тревожит, расскажи. Ты сам на себя не похож...

Гарри со вздохом отвернулся.

— Я в порядке. Просто не спалось. — Он опять лгал… Гарри ненавидел себя за это. Но когда он снова посмотрел на друзей, то наткнулся на их полные жалости и беспокойства взгляды.

— Гарри… Может, стоит попробовать сходить к… маггловскому психологу? Никто не станет распускать сплетни — он тебя и знать-то не будет. И попытается помочь, — осторожно предложила Гермиона.

— Я… — Гарри видел, что Гермиона медлила, ожидая ответа. Конечно, она была права… Год мучиться! Но ведь и снились ему далеко не «просто кошмары». — Я… могу попробовать, — пробормотал он. 

Лицо Гермионы озарилось яркой, полной надежды улыбкой. Уже только ради нее стоило попытаться. Гермиона крепко его обняла.

— Спасибо! Верю, что это поможет! — прошептала она Гарри на ухо. — Не обязательно рассказывать все. Просто постарайся объяснить, что тебя тревожит. Напиши Кингсли, может, у него есть кто на примете…

Глядя на них, Рон тоже улыбнулся.

— Потом. — Гарри улыбнулся самыми краешками губ.

Друзья ушли. Некоторое время Гарри смотрел на огонь в камине. Психолог... Будто есть разница, кто тебя назовет сумасшедшим — маггл или волшебник.

Гарри тряхнул головой — ну нет, писать Кингсли он не будет. Не сейчас. Он мог справиться сам. Ему _нужно было_ справиться. Незачем обременять собственными проблемами других.

Гарри прилег на диван, чувствуя усталость. Права была Гермиона: долго на зельях не протянешь.

Он вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. И, сдавшись, задремал. 

Почувствовав холодное прикосновение к груди, Гарри резко сел на диване. Все тут же прекратилось. Он, широко распахнув глаза, осмотрелся. В комнате было пусто.

Гарри покачал головой и со стоном откинулся обратно на диван. Пусто… как всегда. Казалось, что дом вновь наполняется холодом.

Гарри распахнул глаза.

Он повернул голову в сторону источника холода. И ожидал увидеть тень, но в углу было пусто. Не спуская глаз с угла, Гарри сел. Он прищурился, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть, но без толку.

— Должно быть, показалось… — пробормотал он. В доме никого, кроме него, не было. Гарри снова лег и закрыл глаза. Вскоре он заснул. И снился ему Том Риддл.

Старше, чем был в школе, но все еще молодой. Одной рукой он коснулся груди Гарри, второй — шрама на лбу.

— Такой чистый и невинный… — прошептал Том, склоняясь ближе.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание, по телу расходились волны тепла. Том был так близко, нависал над ним, улыбался. Ох! Эту улыбку точно надо было объявить вне закона. 

И после — поцеловал. Мягко и нежно, совершенно не так, как целовал Волдеморт.

Можно было подумать, что они влюбленная парочка. Том действовал так нежно, так сладко… Гарри неуверенно ответил на поцелуй. И почувствовал, как дрогнули в улыбке губы Тома.

— Скучаешь по мне, Гарри? — прошептал Том, разорвав поцелуй. Его голубые глаза стали печальными. — Это ты виноват, что меня не стало...

Гарри очень хотел возразить, сказать, что это Том, создав крестражи, уничтожил себя. Но промолчал.

Том усмехнулся. 

— Не пытайся меня обвинить, Гарри. Не уничтожь ты крестражи, я был бы жив. Преследовал бы тебя, был твоим смыслом. Ты зависим от чувства опасности, — шипел Том. Его взгляд стал жестче. — Зависим от меня. Без меня ты ничто. Это так печально, на самом деле. 

Гарри молчал, только глаза прикрыл. Он должен был проснуться. Том сегодня был в _особом_ настроении, в котором не просто прикасался к нему, но и насмехался. Гарри не хотел все это выслушивать. Слишком уж правдивы были слова Тома.

Они и были правдой. Его объявят сумасшедшим, стоит ему заикнуться о Волдеморте. О том, что он его _потерял…_

Том прикоснулся губами к его лбу. Гарри тяжело вздохнул.

— Пожалуйста… — прошептал он.

Одежда исчезла в мгновение ока. Гарри вздрогнул, осознав, что нагой. 

— Все, что захочешь, — прошептал Том и снова припал к его губам в страстном поцелуе.

Гарри приподнялся, зарылся пальцами в густые темные волосы. Сколько раз он уже видел это во сне? Сколько раз хотел, чтобы ему приснилось _это_? Жаждал? Это было неправильно, но он ничего не мог поделать с тем, что хотел этого мужчину — и Волдеморта, и Тома Риддла. 

Том накрыл ладонью его член. Гарри судорожно вздохнул, закрыв глаза. Медленно, но уверенно, Том стал его ласкать. Гарри застонал прямо в целующий рот.

Оторвавшись от губ, Том коснулся губами его шеи, втянул в рот кожу. И укусил, оставляя отметину.

— Ты мой, Гарри, — прошипел Том, оторвавшись от шеи. — Мой, мой, и только мой… — бормотал он.

Гарри судорожно сжал пальцы в волосах Тома, когда тот ускорил движения на его члене. Он приближался к разрядке.

— Боже… Да… — выдохнул Гарри. Том наклонился, лаская языком его правый сосок. Гарри выгнулся, отчаянно цепляясь за плечи Тома, инстинктивно прижимая его к груди сильнее.

Том задвигал рукой еще быстрее. Гарри кончил.

Он распахнул глаза, задыхаясь. И, вскрикнув, отшатнулся — над ним нависла тень. Стоило моргнуть, и все исчезло. Сердце колотилось в груди как сумасшедшее. В боксерах было липко и холодно. Он вздохнул, прижав руку к груди, пытаясь успокоиться. 

И со стоном взлохматил волосы. Черт возьми… Немного успокоившись, Гарри отправился в душ. Но, отвернув краны, он мельком взглянул в зеркало — за спиной стояла черная тень.

Он вздрогнул и, широко распахнув глаза, стремительно развернулся. Но никого не увидел. Только успокоившееся было сердце снова застучало в груди, как сумасшедшее.

Гарри не мог отвести взгляда от того места, где видел тень. Может, он и в самом деле сошел с ума?

Гарри прикрыл глаза и попытался выровнять дыхание. Он сосредоточился, заставляя себя снова расслабиться.

— Проклятье… — простонал Гарри. Это просто не могло быть реальным… Может, его действительно стоит запереть в психушке — и дело с концом?

Он вошел в душевую кабинку, закрыл глаза, немного расслабляясь под струями воды. В мыслях все еще была неразбериха, но с этим он мог справиться. Все будет хорошо. Просто перенервничал, вот и привиделось, убеждал он себя.

Гарри быстро домылся, вышел из душа. И облегченно вздохнул, никого не увидев. Проигнорировав полотенце, он прошел в спальню, собрал кое-какую одежду. Переодевшись, глянул на часы на стене — пора ужинать.

Не то чтобы он чувствовал голод, но нужно было съесть хоть что-нибудь. Друзья и так беспокоились, не надо добавлять лишних поводов. 

Гарри спустился вниз, прошел на кухню и замер, напрягшись, снова увидев тень — она стояла у кухонной тумбы. И снова растворилась, будто ее и не было, стоило моргнуть. Гарри прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокие вдох и выдох. Все в порядке… просто надо успокоиться… В доме никого нет, он один.

«Хотя, может, и стоит пригласить медиума — проверить дом на призраки и духи…» — с горечью подумал Гарри. Хоть он и считал, что сошел с ума, признавать это всерьез не хотел.

Он смастерил себе бутерброд — не мог готовить полноценный ужин в таком состоянии. Но стоило поставить тарелку и сесть за стол, как Гарри снова напрягся — его окружил холод. 

Он оглянулся, но никого в кухне не было. Покачав головой, Гарри сосредоточился на бутерброде. Он обещал написать Кингсли… Может быть, именно это ему и следовало сделать.

По крайней мере, его могли запереть, чтобы он никому не навредил, если объявят сумасшедшим… Не «если» — «когда». Когда его назовут сумасшедшим. Черт, он действительно признавал, что сошел с ума.

Когда бутерброд закончился, Гарри откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза. Так много всего произошло… Люди говорили, что это нормально, что нет ничего такого в том, что он не знает чего хочет, и что будет дальше. Никто ни в чем его не обвинял… В конце концов, он был связан с Волдемортом.

Гарри вздохнул и взлохматил волосы. Эта чертова связь, кажется, до сих пор ощущалась.


	3. Наступление тьмы

С визита Гермионы и Рона прошло четыре дня, и, к счастью, они больше не заходили. Зато прислали несколько писем с объяснениями, что из-за дел не могут его навестить. У Рона на носу экзамены — он вот-вот должен стать аврором. У Гермионы, кажется, министерский законопроект о равных правах для всех существ.

Еще писала Джинни. Она собиралась на отборочные в Гарпии и все свободное время тренировалась.

И поскольку все были заняты, Гарри просто ответил на письма, постаравшись убедить их, что все в порядке.

Но правда была в том, что одиночество изрядно его подкосило, он сходил с ума и уже не особо волновался из-за этого. Сны стали длиннее, а тень, которую он раньше видел время от времени, появлялась чаще. Но Гарри не особо переживал из-за нее — никакого вреда она не причиняла.

Но все еще вздрагивал, стоило увидеть тень.

Он перестал бороться со сном: Джинни больше не было рядом, и он мог не скрываться. Гарри чувствовал вину, сомневался в том, что реально, а что нет. И, конечно, он должен был прекратить эти сны. Но не делал ровным счетом ничего. Теперь Гарри ложился раньше и спал дольше: хотел, чтобы Том касался его, целовал, занимался с ним сексом. Когда он до такого докатился?.. Когда стал таким?..

Теперь ему постоянно приходилось менять постельное белье, что было непривычно и странно — раньше он кончал только во сне, а не в реальности. Но все же Гарри чувствовал удовлетворение и умиротворение, отпустив себя.

Да и сам оргазм был другим — не таким, как если бы он просто себя касался. Плохо было то, что он стал зависимым от снов. Слова Тома причиняли боль: Гарри действительно нравилась опасность, Волдеморт наполнял его жизнь смыслом. И это было неправильно. Но все равно скучал.

Секс с Джинни был… ужасным. И это еще мягко говоря. Гарри говорил ей, что причина в нем самом, и это было правдой. Он просто не мог возбудиться, как бы она ни старалась. Не помогал ни минет, ни поглаживания. Член все равно оставался вялым, к стыду Гарри.

Но все же сильнее его смущало то, что слова Тома ранили. И что молодой мужчина, к тому же красивый, может его волновать, сниться. И что его возбуждал даже Волдеморт, которому уж точно было далеко до канонов красоты. Хотя вокруг Темного Лорда была особая аура, которая и привлекала Гарри.

Гарри вздохнул и, улегшись на диван, закрыл глаза. Было, конечно, еще рано, но он не особо теперь обращал внимание на время. Он хотел спать, хотел почувствовать _Тома_. Раньше даже мысль о подобном приводила в ужас. Теперь же Гарри хотел большего: настолько были хороши оргазмы. Он стал зависим от них.

— Я так скоро вернусь… — шепнули Гарри на ухо. От холодного тона он напрягся: за ним стоял не Том Риддл, а Волдеморт.

Волдеморт рассмеялся.

— Разве есть разница? Разве я не один и тот же человек?

Безгубым ртом он прикоснулся к шее, несильно прикусил кожу. Гарри застонал и откинул голову в сторону, давая больше доступа. И тут же задохнулся, когда Волдеморт укусил сильнее, причиняя боль. Гарри хотел было отстраниться, но костлявые руки сильнее прижали к костлявой груди.

Перед Гарри появилась стена.

Он прижался к ней едва ли не на автомате. Волдеморт кусал и посасывал кожу на его шее. Закружилась голова. Том Риддл возбуждал Гарри. Но Волдеморт… Волдеморт будил самые темные уголки его души.

Волдеморт не был красив — после ритуалов его внешность деформировалась. Но все равно в его движениях оставалось изящество…

Волдеморт усмехнулся. Одна его рука скользнула вниз, когти царапнули по груди и животу. Гарри со стоном выгнулся, положил голову ему на плечо. 

_— Хочу видеть твою кровь,_ — прошипел на парселтанге Волдеморт.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание, когда он внезапно сильнее надавил когтями, оставляя на коже красные борозды. Гарри посмотрел на грудь: кое-где выступила кровь. Рука Волдеморта скользнула ниже и сжалась на полувозбужденном члене.

Почему его даже такое возбуждало? Гарри почувствовал касание чужого члена к пояснице и подался назад, вжимаясь бедрами. Волдеморт рвано выдохнул ему в шею. 

— Такой распутный и жаждущий, — усмехнулся Волдеморт. Он толкнулся бедрами, вызывая стон у Гарри. 

— Что бы сказали волшебники, увидев тебя таким, маленький Герой? — бормотал он, снова прикасаясь губами к шее Гарри.

— Мне… все равно… — выдохнул Гарри под смешок Волдеморта. Он быстрее задвигал рукой по члену Гарри. И Гарри дрожал и пытался сучить бедрами. Все его мысли были об оргазме. И ни о чем другом думать Гарри не хотел. Даже если его сочтут сумасшедшим — а он знал, что это безумие — ему было все равно.

— Ты не можешь без меня… — прошипел Волдеморт. Он грубо схватил Гарри за волосы и потянул, заставляя повернуться. И впился в его губы кусачим страстным поцелуем. Гарри ответил с тем же отчаянием.

Губ коснулся раздвоенный язык. И Гарри открыл рот, пропуская его. Гарри снова застонал прямо в чужой рот. Он смотрел в самую глубину алых змеиных глаз. И знал, что в собственных — мольба о большем. 

Волдеморт разорвал поцелуй и немного отодвинулся. Взяв Гарри за бедра, он заставил его выгнуться и торопливо и болезненно протолкнул внутрь палец. Со вторым пальцем Гарри почувствовал и смазку и был за это благодарен. На трех он уже стонал и пытался насадиться. Головка его члена блестела от выступившей смазки.

Пальцы исчезли, и Гарри почувствовал, как член мазнул по щели между ягодиц. И почти скуля подался назад.

— Пожалуйста… 

За спиной послышался смешок. Должно быть, он, доведенный до отчаяния и жалобно просящий себя трахнуть, представлял жалкое зрелище.

Одним слитным движением Волдеморт вошел. Гарри снова выгнулся и застонал от очередного жесткого толчка. Он знал, что на бедрах от пальцев останутся синяки.

— Прикоснись к себе, — почти задыхаясь, выдохнул ему в шею Волдеморт. И Гарри послушно опустил руку и сжал член. Он дрочил себе, используя выступивший предэякулят как смазку. Толчки ускорились, член Волдеморта попадал по простате.

Одна рука снова зарылась в густые темные волосы Гарри. Потянула за них. Вторая — легла на плечо и надавила, заставляя прогнуться.

С Томом все было по-другому. Он всегда был мягок, но даже тогда Гарри мог только стонать, отдавшись ласкам.

— Сейчас… — прошептал Волдеморт. Гарри почувствовал его тяжелое дыхание на шее. Приятно было знать, что это — секс — действует на них обоих.

Гарри провел несколько раз по члену, подводя себя к краю. Волдеморт толкнулся по инерции и замер. Гарри чувствовал как запульсировал его член. С тихим стоном Волдеморт кончил.

— Мой!..

Гарри охнул и проснулся. Он загнанно дышал, на животе была сперма — теперь Гарри спал голым. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. 

— Мой… — опять прошелестело рядом с ухом. Гарри нервно огляделся, но никого не увидел.

Он поднялся с кровати. В спальне было пусто.

Гарри отчаянно пытался успокоиться, но сердце заходилось в сумасшедшем ритме. Он пробормотал очищающее. Как всегда. Никого. Но все же… в комнате было темнее, чем обычно. 

— Люмос! — прошептал Гарри. Заклинание осветило все углы. Как он и думал. Пусто.

Очередной выверт его сумасшедшего разума…


	4. Психолог

Джинни не было уже две недели. Гарри спал едва ли не сутками напролет, медленно терял контроль. А хуже всего то, что он этого хотел. Никогда прежде он не чувствовал подобного. Он был полностью свободен и полон жизни. И от пустоты, появившейся в тот момент, когда снова отскочившее от Гарри проклятие попало в Волдеморта, не осталось и следа.

С каждым днем в доме становилось все темнее, но Гарри было комфортно. Он был _дома_. В родных стенах. Подобного в обществе Джинни он не чувствовал. Только с Томом Риддлом. Потому не мог позволить отнять у себя это.

И все же сейчас он собирался к психологу. С большой неохотой. Несколько дней назад заходила Гермиона. Она была еще более обеспокоена, чем раньше. В то время как Гарри наоборот — спокоен как никогда. С ним не происходило ничего плохого. Но она заявила, что он выглядит измученным.

Гарри смирился со своими снами, перестал бороться. Неважно, кто с ним был — Том Риддл или Волдеморт — он принял обоих. Желал обоих. Но объяснить это Гермионе было бы сложновато, поэтому даже не стал пытаться. Поэтому он шел к психологу.

Гермиона, не без помощи Кингсли, нашла одного маггловского доктора. Точнее, сквиба. Так что Гарри можно было ничего не скрывать. И беспокоиться об этом тоже не стоило: люди такой профессии приносили клятвы и связывали себя обязательством блюсти интересы клиента, хранили врачебную тайну. Гермиона лично поручилась, что психолог ничего не расскажет.

Гарри не хотел, но идти пришлось — Гермиона озаботилась заранее назначить ему сеанс с психологом, не дожидаясь согласия. Разумеется, поначалу он был крайне недоволен, но сам точно бы не пошел, Гермиона права.

И сейчас он сидел в приемной, ждал, когда доктор Эндрю Одли отведет его в кабинет, где выяснит, безумен Гарри или нет. Гарри считал, что да, безумен. 

— Мистер Поттер. — Гарри поднял голову и увидел застывшего в дверях мужчину. Ему было около сорока, приятное лицо обрамляли светлые волосы. Глаза показались Гарри светло-голубыми. Гарри встал, и мужчина, улыбнувшись, протянул ему руку. — Я Эндрю Одли. Приятно познакомиться, мистер Поттер.

Гарри кивнул в ответ на приветствие и пожал руку. 

Они прошли несколько коридоров и вошли в полупустой кабинет: за исключением доски на белоснежной стене, в нем были только стоящие по центру стол и стулья. Гарри чувствовал себя здесь неуютно.

— Прошу, садитесь. — Одли отодвинул для него стул и, обойдя стол, сел сам.

Гарри сдержал тяжелый вздох и неохотно сел. Внутри все сворачивалось в тугой узел. Он сложил руки на коленях, еще раз окинул комнату взглядом. И только после заставил себя посмотреть на психолога. Одли внимательно следил за каждым его действием. Гарри, как ни пытался оставаться спокойным, все равно нервничал.

— Вижу, что вы напряжены, мистер Поттер. Могу я звать вас Гарри? 

— Было бы неплохо… — пробормотал Гарри. Остальное он проигнорировал — он не собирался обсуждать, насколько и из-за чего напряжен.

— Хорошо, Гарри. Если хочешь, можешь называть меня Эндрю. — Психолог прочистил горло и посмотрел в какие-то бумаги. — Я в курсе того, что происходило в волшебном мире. И потому понимаю, как подобное может отразиться на жизни. Особенно на твоей, Гарри. Могу тебя заверить, что ничто сказанное в этой комнате не выйдет за ее пределы. Я дал обет самому министру магии. Поэтому ты можешь мне рассказывать абсолютно все. Чтобы я мог тебе помочь.

Это было больше, чем он рассчитывал. Гарри просто кивнул. Эндрю нахмурился. Потом вздохнул и снова посмотрел в бумаги.

— Как я слышал от твоей подруги, назначившей сеанс, тебя мучают кошмары, и после них подолгу не заснуть. Ты потерял интерес к любимым вещам. — Гарри в очередной раз нахмурился, пытаясь припомнить, когда вообще такое говорил Гермионе. — Думаю, это ПТСР. Или просто депрессия. И чтобы определить точнее, ты должен поговорить со мной.

— ПТСР?

Где-то он уже это слышал, но что означает — не знал. А депрессия… ну, подавленным он себя точно не чувствовал.

— Да. Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство. Оно может быть у любого человека, получившего травмирующий опыт. Например, участвовавшего в войне. Вот почему мне кажется, что у тебя может быть ПТСР, — мягким тоном проговорил Эндрю. 

Гарри кивнул. Это имело смысл.

— Ясно.

— Давай пока не будем спешить с выводами. Поговорим о снах. Тебе снятся кошмары? — от этого вопроса Гарри напрягся.

Он знал, что должен соврать. Не мог сказать правду. 

— М-м-м… Мне снится… — Гарри отвел взгляд и вздохнул. — Мне снится, как Волдеморт пытает людей. Тех, кто мне дорог. Убивает их. Знает, где мое слабое место и пользуется им. 

— И все? — вопрос заставил Гарри снова посмотреть на Эндрю. Тот улыбнулся и поднял руки, будто «сдаваясь». — Меня учили, Гарри, читать язык тела. Твое говорит, что ты лжешь, — заявил доктор, глядя прямо ему в глаза. — Я очень хочу тебе помочь. Но только если ты будешь честен. Только если ты расскажешь мне все, наши сеансы дадут результат.

Гарри шокированно смотрел на доктора Эндрю. Никто никогда не заявлял ему в лицо, что он лжет. Гермиона, конечно, подозревала, но предпочитала не говорить. Особенно так, как это сделал Эндрю.

Гарри было стыдно за собственную ложь. Он опустил взгляд. 

— Извините… — едва слышно пробормотал он.

— Не надо. Я понимаю, как сложно говорить о некоторых вещах. Но ты должен знать, Гарри, что именно эмоции приводят тебя к нестабильности, — мягким тоном произнес Эндрю. — Я здесь, чтобы помочь. Не надо стыдиться или пытаться скрыть правду. Ты не первый и не единственный. Знал бы ты, что клиенты мне рассказывают. Меня теперь трудно смутить или удивить.

Гарри поднял голову и осторожно кивнул. 

— Я… Я стыжусь своих снов, — едва разборчиво пробормотал он. И посмотрел на доктора Эндрю, ожидая его реакции. Но тот, казалось, был не удивлен.

Эндрю улыбнулся самыми краешками губ. 

— Полагаю, мы говорим не об обычных снах? Скорее, об эротических? — Гарри кивнул, чувствуя, как лицо становится пунцовым. — Хм. Ясно. И почему эти сны тебя беспокоят?  
Гарри отвернулся. 

— Потому что они вообще мне снятся. У меня красивая девушка и…

— Ты молодой мужчина с определенными потребностями. Ты не можешь вечно разрываться между разумом и физиологией. Это нормально — видеть подобные сны, — перебил его Эндрю. Гарри закусил (нижнюю) губу.

Неужели он действительно расскажет? К тому же — совершенно незнакомому человеку. Но… доктор Эндрю ведь давал обет никому и ничего не говорить. Гарри смущенно смотрел на свои колени, нервно сжимал кулаки. 

— Мы не занимаемся с ней сексом… — пробормотал он.

Эндрю хмыкнул и заскрипел пером по пергаменту. Гарри вскинул голову: доктор что-то записывал в своих бумагах. Закончив писать, он поднял голову. 

— Полагаю, из-за испытанного стресса и твоих снов ты не можешь возбудиться со своей девушкой?

Гарри нахмурился и уставился на белую стену. 

— Могу я спросить о личном, Гарри? — Он, не глядя на доктора Эндрю, кивнул. — А сны тебя возбуждают? — Гарри еще раз кивнул, чувствуя, что лицо в очередной раз становится пунцовым. — Ясно. Могу я узнать, кто тебе снится?

Гарри тут же замотал головой с громким «нет!». Доктор Эндрю помрачнел.

— Хорошо. — Доктор наклонился вперед, складывая руки на столе. — Если не хочешь говорить, то обдумай это сам. Можешь даже записать все, что тебя беспокоит. 

Он продолжил только, когда Гарри кивнул. 

— Теперь о человеке из твоих снов. Я хочу, чтобы ты написал все, что тебе нравится и не нравится в ней. И то же самое для твоей девушки. — Эндрю, не сводя с него взгляда, откинулся на спинку стула. Гарри опять напрягся. — Честно говоря, я думал, что тебе снится что-то другое… — пробормотал едва слышно, больше себе под нос, Эндрю.

Неужели… неужели его все же запрут тут? А если бы он сказал, кто именно ему снится, то и вовсе изолировали бы от общества. Урод, сумасшедший… Насколько это теперь было в точку.

— Я не это имел в виду, Гарри, — мягко проговорил доктор Эндрю, заметив, как он изменился в лице. — Просто все случаи разные. А ты молод, но успел увидеть и услышать то, что юноши вроде тебя видеть и слышать не должны. Ты прошел войну. И я думал, что твое расстройство несколько иного плана. — Эндрю казался задумчивым. — Может быть, так твой разум пытается найти стабильность и безопасность? 

Услышав это Гарри фыркнул, заставив доктора Эндрю улыбнуться.

— Или я ошибаюсь. 

— Повторяйте это почаще… — пробормотал Гарри. Трудно было представить себе Волдеморта, который дает ему чувство безопасности. Скорее, он чувствовал это с Томом, но все равно странно было так думать.

В итоге Гарри согласился записать на пергаменте все, что ему нравится и не нравится в Джинни и Волдеморте, и вернулся домой. 

С тяжелым вздохом он рухнул на кушетку и уставился в потолок. Может, доктор Эндрю действительно поможет… хотя бы чуть-чуть. По крайней мере, сейчас в его мыслях было больше порядка. Доктор правильно сказал, что он молодой мужчина с определенными потребностями… Разве мог он запретить снам сниться?

Но записать, что ему нравится в Томе Риддле и Волдеморте? Как ему вообще что-либо могло в нем нравится? Том Риддл был красивым и мог быть очаровательным. Волдеморт же… Гарри со стоном зажмурился. Волдеморт просто его драл, и с ним Гарри забывал вообще обо всем. И оба — и Том Риддл и Волдеморт — были ужасны, делали ужасные вещи.

Так почему… Он «сбегает» в свои сны от реальности? Почему может чувствовать себя там в безопасности?.. Как же Джинни? Она такая милая, такая красивая. Такая светлая по сравнению с Волдемортом. А Том Риддл, кажется, что-то среднее между ними. 

— Черт… — пробормотал Гарри. Он вскочил на ноги, нашел в столе ручку и бумагу и стал писать.

_Джинни._  
_Нравится: _  
_Не нравится:_

_Волдеморт._  
_Нравится:_  
_Не нравится:_

Написав это, он остановился. Стоило ли писать и о Томе Риддле? Все же они отличались.

Решив все же написать имя Тома, он уставился на бумагу. Он знал, что Волдеморт и Том Риддл это один человек, но почему-то все равно относился к каждому по-разному. Разделял их.

Он должен был думать о том, что ему нравится и не нравится в них. Во всех троих. Но в голове было пусто. Он думал, насколько Джинни красива, и что он в какой-то степени ее любит, но не желает как женщину.

В то время как между ним и Томом, между ним и Волдемортом были страсть и желание, которые Джинни, даже если бы захотела, не смогла бы разжечь. Так может быть, он гей? Хотя тогда бы он что-то испытывал к другим мужчинам. Так почему он чувствует подобное к Тому? К Волдеморту?

Зашумело-засвистело пламя в камине, и Гарри, оторвавшись от размышлений, быстро убрал листок в карман. Из камина вышли Гермиона, Рон и Джинни. Ну да, стоило догадаться, что они будут его проверять. 

— Как дела, приятель? — первым нарушил неловкое молчание Рон. Он шагнул вперед, сжал Гарри в объятиях и, постучав по спине, отпустил. Гарри настороженно посмотрел на девушек. Мысленно вздохнув, он двинулся к Джинни.

— Привет, Джинни, — Гарри обнял ее. Джинни улыбнулась и вернула объятия. — Как у тебя дела? — Он отступил на шаг.

— Эй, это я должна спрашивать! — И, вздохнув, продолжила. — Я в порядке. Расписание тренировок только немного напрягает… — Джинни наградила его задумчивым взглядом. — Ну а ты?

— Тоже в порядке, — пробормотал Гарри. Гермиона положила руку ему на плечо, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Как прошел сеанс? — Гарри напряженно уставился на нее.

— Думаю, тебя это не касается. — Как она вообще осмелилась спросить? Гермиона отступила и потупилась, чувствуя одновременно удивление и вину. 

— Прости. Просто хотела узнать, все ли хорошо. Можешь ничего не рассказывать.

— Гарри, мы просто беспокоимся, — прошептала Джинни. Гарри, издав страдальческий стон, отступил от нее. И наградил всех тяжелым взглядом.

— Спасибо, обойдусь! Вы ни черта не знаете о моих проблемах. Задрали уже трястись надо мной, будто над хрустальной вазой. Словно я упаду и разобьюсь! — огрызнулся он. В гостиной стало очень тихо. Черт, зря он сорвался. Но говорить ни с кем из них он не хотел.

Он хотел понять, что же именно в Томе Риддле или Волдеморте его так задевало.

— Если не хочешь, мы не будем ни о чем спрашивать. Просто знай, что ты не один… — Гермиона сделала осторожный шажок к нему.

— Приятель, да ты словно опять на пятом курсе! — Гарри напрягся от слов Рона, невольно вспоминая тот чертов год. Тогда ему постоянно снился Волдеморт… 

Он слышал, как Гермиона закричала «Рональд!», но это словно было где-то далеко, а не рядом с ним. Джинни смотрела с тревогой.

— Пожалуйста, оставьте меня в покое… — со стоном проговорил Гарри и бросился к лестнице. Друзья звали его, но он это проигнорировал. С грохотом захлопнув дверь спальни, он рухнул на кровать и, скомкав в пальцах простыню, уткнулся в нее лицом.

Слова причинили боль. Сны… Волдеморт. Но ведь этого быть не может? Волдеморта больше не было. Они ведь уничтожили все крестражи… Добрались до каждого. До каждого из шести… Да и разве стал бы Волдеморт насылать _такие_ сны?

Гарри перевернулся и бездумно уставился в потолок. Внизу было тихо, а значит, все ушли. Медленно моргнул, расслабляясь.

Заметив краем глаза тень, он напрягся. Но, повернув в ту сторону голову, ничего не увидел. 

Может, стоит спросить у доктора Эндрю, насколько вообще нормально видеть тени?.. и слышать голоса… Хотя с того раза Гарри больше не слышал голос. Но сам факт пугал. 

Гарри закрыл глаза и покачал головой. Он чувствовал, как вокруг него сгущается тьма. Как она успокаивает, зовет его дальше, глубже… Гарри не сопротивлялся.

Он убегал от реальности в сны, находил в них успокоение. 

Чужая рука коснулась щеки, мягкие губы накрыли рот. Не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы понять, что в этот раз с ним Том Риддл. 

Поцелуй был нежным, но наполненным страстью. Гарри жаждал большего. Ему было это нужно, он хотел этого. Том отступил, и Гарри наконец открыл глаза. Вокруг была тьма. И он мог видеть только нависающего над ним Тома.

Он провел по его щеке большим пальцем, Гарри едва сдержал стон. Том улыбнулся, но его улыбка была немного грустной.

— Забудь обо всем. Поддайся мне, Гарри, — прошептал Том и впился властным поцелуем в его губы.

Гарри перетащил его полностью на себя, руки легли Тому на спину. Том целовал его, нежно придерживая голову ладонями. Где-то в глубине души Гарри знал, что предпочел бы Волдеморта. Потому что ему нужно было забыться, а в прошлый раз тот так трахал его, что Гарри даже своего имени не помнил.

Том отодвинулся.

— Я уже недостаточно хорош? — спросил он, глядя сверху вниз. Гарри нахмурился. И, видя это, Том усмехнулся. — Я тоже могу быть безжалостным. И трахать тебя так же, как и он. Нужно только попросить… — зашептал Том ему на ухо. Гарри застонал, представив себе это. 

— Да… Пожалуйста… — пробормотал он. 

Гарри задохнулся, когда Том провел языком по его шее. 

— Какой хороший мальчик… — и потом Том укусил его. Гарри ахнул, по телу пробежали мурашки. Боль и удовольствие смешались. Послышался смешок Тома. — Доктор Эндрю тебе не поможет. Ты же знаешь, Гарри, что никто не сможет тебе помочь. — Том отстранился и посмотрел прямо ему в глаза.

Потом накрыл ладонью его щеку и нежно прошептал, вселяя в Гарри сомнения:

— Они тебе не нужны. Тебе нужен только я, сам знаешь. Ты жаждешь меня… — и, не давая ему ответить, Том снова его поцеловал. 

На этот раз поцелуй не был нежным, губы терзали его рот, и Гарри чувствовал, как внутри рождается похоть. Вот чего он хотел. И только Том мог ему это дать. Гарри ни капельки не удивился, почувствовав, что уже обнажен. Он просто запустил руки в волосы Тома.

Том отстранился, перехватил его запястья и прижал их за головой Гарри. И вжался бедрами в его пах, потерся членом о член. Но этого было недостаточно. 

— Ещё… — выдохнул Гарри. Он подался навстречу. Напряг руки, пытаясь освободить запястья, но Том держал крепко. В результате Гарри обхватил ногами его бедра.

На лице Тома появилась самодовольная усмешка, делающая его еще больше похожим на Волдеморта. Он опустил одну руку и очертил пальцем сомкнутое колечко мышц. У Гарри перехватило дыхание, расширились зрачки. Он смотрел в голубые глаза Тома. 

— Просто отдайся мне, Гарри, — прошептал Том, проникая в него измазанным в чем-то скользком пальцем. Гарри зажмурился, почувствовав, как палец входит и выходит. — _Тебе нужен только я, _— прошипел, целуя его шею, Том. 

Пальцев стало два, но они двигались нежно и размещено. Совершенно иначе, чем когда Волдеморт его готовил. Гарри тряхнул головой. Ему нужно забытье, нужна жесткость и напористость Волдеморта, а не нежность Тома.

— Пожалуйста… жестче… — простонал Гарри.

Трех пальцев все равно было мало. Том нежничал, даже когда убрал пальцы и приставил к его анусу головку члена. На бедрах Гарри сжались чужие пальцы.

— Я всегда даю тебе именно то, что тебе нужно, — прошептал Том и, наклонившись, зашипел на ухо: — Тебе нужно только попросить. 

Гарри застонал. 

Том толкнулся внутрь. И, не давая ему времени привыкнуть, тут же начал двигаться. Именно так, как хотел Гарри. Как ему было нужно. Он вцепился в плечи Тома. 

— О Мерлин, да… пожалуйста… сильнее, — простонал Гарри. Он выгнулся, соприкоснулся грудью с грудью Тома. 

И услышал рваный смешок. К шее прикоснулись чужие губы, следом — язык. И снова укус. Гарри задохнулся от боли, но она была прекрасна. Он мог думать только об удовольствии. Настало желанное забытье. 

Все было слишком хорошо. Громко застонав, он кончил — измазал их животы в сперме. Том толкнулся еще несколько раз и кончил следом, и обессиленно повалился поверх. Гарри обнял его и закрыл глаза.

Он лениво прикоснулся губами к шее Гарри. 

— Только я тебе нужен, — снова прошептал он. 

И Гарри проснулся.

Он чувствовал себя еще более усталым и разбитым, чем когда засыпал. Он снова кончил во сне, и сперма успела остыть. Гарри глубоко вздохнул: нужно было сходить в душ. Но заставить себя встать не мог.

Он пробормотал очищающее заклинание. Лежа на кровати и глядя в потолок, он думал, что Волдеморт никогда бы не наслал на него такие сны.

Первые месяцы после победы он видел кошмары. Ему снились смерти. Потом Волдеморт, пытающий и убивающий тех, кто был Гарри дорог. _Такие_ сны Волдеморт действительно мог наслать. Но эротические? 

Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Но он все равно не понимал, почему сны изменились. Вот что стоило бы спросить у доктора Эндрю. 

Этой ночью Гарри решил не спать. Он не хотел видеть ни Тома, ни Волдеморта. И потому сидел в кресле в гостиной, читал приглушенном свете от светильника. Краем глаза он видел перемещающуюся тень, но игнорировал ее.

Казалось, что тень вела себя беспокойно. Гарри нахмурился и, оторвавшись от книги, посмотрел на «мечущуюся» по гостиной тень. Моргнул. Хм. Может, действительно стоило проверить дом на призраки?

Тень замерла. Гарри мог бы поклясться, что почувствовал на себе ее — или его — взгляд. Потом она исчезла. Гарри выдохнул и только сейчас понял, что задержал дыхание.  
Все страннее и страннее…

Два дня спустя Гарри снова встречался с доктором Эндрю. На листке он так ничего и не написал. Все, что он смог придумать о Джинни — она милая и красивая. Заботливая и просто великолепная девушка.

А когда думал о Томе и Волдеморте, то вообще в голове становилось пусто. Он просто знал, что неправильно возбуждаться из-за них. И видеть сны о них — тоже. Гарри обдумывал ситуацию снова и снова, пока не пришел к выводу, что доктор был прав. Так он убегал от реальности. 

Он бежал от всего и всех. Цеплялся за уже давно мертвого человека. Того, кого знал все эти годы, кто в некотором роде воспитал его. Нужно… Нужно было обсудить это с доктором Эндрю. 

Поэтому, когда психолог его позвал, он с улыбкой проследовал за ним в знакомую комнату с белыми стенами.

— Добрый вечер, Гарри, — Эндрю закрыл дверь и указал на стулья. — Как у тебя дела?

— Я много об этом думал, — Гарри сел и посмотрел на доктора. Эндрю, заняв место напротив, ободряюще кивнул. — М-м-м… Сначала мне действительно снились кошмары. Волдеморт снова и снова мучил и убивал тех, кто мне был дорог. Но около полугода назад все изменилось. — Гарри отвернулся, не в силах смотреть на доктора Эндрю. — Мне стал сниться Том Риддл. Молодая и более человечная версия Волдеморта.

— Ясно, — пробормотал Эндрю. Услышав шорох, Гарри обернулся: доктор откинулся на спинку стула и внимательно рассматривал его. — Правильно ли я понимаю, что Волдеморт оказал большое влияние на твою жизнь? 

Гарри кивнул.

— Да. Он убил моих родителей, и я рос сиротой. А потом в Хогвартсе наши пути часто пересекались, — он закусил губу. — Я подумал тогда, что он был красивым в молодости, харизматичным. И что именно его красота и харизматичность притягивали людей, — признался Гарри.

Доктор Эндрю кивнул.

— Расскажешь о нем, Гарри?

Гарри ошеломленно моргнул: такой просьбы он не ожидал.

— О Томе или о Волдеморте? — Эндрю, нахмурившись, наклонил голову набок.

— А есть разница? Гарри, не стоит разделять. Да, у них разная внешность и имена, но это один человек, — заявил Эндрю.

Гарри молчал, пытаясь осознать сказанное доктором. Он неуверенно кивнул, но Эндрю нахмурился сильнее. 

— Гарри. Я вижу, что ты не согласен с моими словами. Не расскажешь, почему?

Гарри отвернулся и вздохнул. 

— Том не… Волдеморт. Он мягче. А Волдеморт просто жесток, — признался Гарри. И тут же тихо добавил: — Они разные.

Эндрю вздохнул.

— Я не знаю деталей, потому не буду возражать. Я попрошу больше информации о Волдеморте. Вернемся к твоим снам, Гарри. Значит, тебе снятся и Том Риддл, и тот, кто убил твоих родителей? 

— Да… И Том, и Волдеморт, — признался Гарри, чувствуя, как начинают гореть щеки. 

— Хм. Ясно. Значит, иногда тебе снится Том, иногда Волдеморт. Так?

Гарри, борясь с румянцем, кивнул.

— Не нужно стесняться, Гарри. Вот только в прошлый раз ты говорил, что эти сны тебя… Возбуждают. Ты же понимаешь, что он был твоим врагом?

— Я не идиот, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Я все понимаю. И пытался сопротивляться поначалу. Я ни с кем не занимался сексом… С Джинни я не возбуждался, расстраивался и психовал. А тут и сны еще изменились, и я… — Гарри застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Я уже ни в чем не уверен… — едва слышно пробормотал он.

Доктор Эндрю вздохнул.

— Как я и думал — все гораздо сложнее. Но поверь, Гарри, мы со всем этим разберемся. Я помогу тебе справиться. И я рад, что ты рассказал правду. Ты не мог никому рассказать, да?

Гарри опустил руки от лица, посмотрел на психолога и кивнул.

— Я… я никому не говорил.

Доктор Эндрю коротко кивнул.

— Помни, все, сказанное в этом кабинете, в нем и останется, — Гарри, услышав это, слабо улыбнулся и пробормотал «спасибо». — Думаю, Волдеморт сильно повлиял на тебя в детстве. — Доктор покачал головой. — Но нет ничего, что нельзя было бы исправить. 

Доктор Эндрю улыбнулся. И от его слов в Гарри затеплилась надежда.

Впервые за полгода у него появился шанс стать хозяином своей жизни. Вернуться к Джинни, просто жить дальше. Оставить в прошлом Тома Риддла и Волдеморта. При этой мысли на него нахлынула печаль.

Гарри нахмурился. 

— Все в порядке? — уточнил доктор Эндрю, заметив, что Гарри отвлекся.

— Да, все хорошо… — он ответил почти на автомате. И уже более осмысленно произнес: — Все будет хорошо. 

Эндрю кивнул. 

— Будем работать над этим. Думаю, на сегодня хватит. Хочешь о чем-нибудь спросить напоследок?

— Я… Я вижу странные тени и силуэты в доме в последнее время. И готов поклясться, что слышал чей-то голос. Но в доме никого больше нет… — Гарри вздохнул и отвернулся. — Я живу один.

— А твоя девушка? — Гарри помотал головой. — Ясно. Может быть, это последствия стресса. Я бы посоветовал убедить ее вернуться. В твоей ситуации лучше не оставаться в одиночестве.

Гарри снова вздохнул. И что ему теперь делать?

— Поскольку ты видишь тени, я могу прописать тебе лекарства. Но на самом деле этого бы не хотел. Из-за стресса ты можешь видеть и слышать то, чего нет. — доктор Эндрю нахмурился и сделал паузу. — Если это продолжится, то я выпишу тебе лекарства.

— Спасибо. — Возможно, сейчас доктор Эндрю думал, не сошел ли он с ума. Но никаких свидетельств на его лице Гарри не видел. Гарри позволил себе немного расслабиться. — Спасибо… — повторил он немного тише.

Доктор Эндрю улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Не за что, Гарри. Давай встретимся на следующей неделе. Ты убедишь свою девушку вернуться. И, быть может, тени и голоса исчезнут.

Гарри кивнул, это его устраивало. По дороге домой он чувствовал прилив сил, воодушевление. Но стоило открыть дверь особняка, и его моментально окружил холод. Гарри нахмурился, почувствовав удушье. Он двинулся вперед, бодро дошел до дивана и плюхнулся на него.

Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с удушьем.

— Да что же это… 

Он попытался выровнять дыхание.

И внезапно осознал, что горло сжала чья-то ладонь, и удивленно открыл глаза. Черная тень нависла над ним, и ее хватка на горле, казалось, стала сильнее. Гарри вскинул руки, пытаясь ее оттолкнуть, но они прошли сквозь, словно там никого и не было.

— Прекрати! — громко выкрикнул Гарри. Эхом по дому прокатился холодный смех. Напрягшись, Гарри прекратил сопротивляться.

— Прекратить?.. — Тень приблизилась, овевая холодом. Ледяное дыхание коснулось губ. — Нужно было останавливать меня раньше, Гарри.

Этот голос…

— Волдеморт… — задохнулся Гарри и тут же ощутил, как онемели губы. Он снова попытался оттолкнуть тень, но не сдержал стона, почувствовав, что тень прикусила ему губу.

— Только благодаря мне ты чувствуешь себя живым… Только я знаю, что тебе нужно, Гарри, — шептал Волдеморт. — И психолог тебе не нужен… 

Ледяное дыхание сместилось с губ на шею. И Гарри дрожал, чувствуя нежные, ласковые поцелуи. 

_— Помни, тебе нужен только я!_ — Зубы сжались на шее, и Гарри застонал, пальцами он вцепился в обивку дивана.


	5. Призрак

— Только благодаря мне ты чувствуешь себя живым… Только я знаю, что тебе нужно, Гарри, — шептал Волдеморт. — И психолог тебе не нужен… 

Ледяное дыхание сместилось с губ на шею. И Гарри дрожал, чувствуя нежные, ласковые поцелуи. 

_— Помни, тебе нужен только я!_ — Зубы сжались на шее, и Гарри застонал, пальцами вцепившись в обивку дивана. 

Дыхание перехватило — он вдруг четко услышал смешок Волдеморта. Нет, быть того не может… Это нереально. Невозможно! Гарри зажмурился, пытаясь успокоить колотящееся как сумасшедшее сердце. Тело отреагировало само: он почувствовал знакомые по снам кусачие поцелуи на шее.

— Ты не настоящий… — выдохнул Гарри, когда Волдеморт переключился с шеи на его подбородок, подбираясь все ближе к губам.

— Ты думаешь, и _это_ не по-настоящему, Гарри? — прошептал Волдеморт в его губы и поцеловал, не давая ему возможности ответить. Все казалось слишком реальным. Гарри выгнулся, желая почувствовать вес чужого тела, но ощутил только пустоту.

Послышался еще один смешок.

— Пойдем в кровать. Там гораздо удобнее, чем на диване. — Холодная ладонь коснулась щеки. Гарри весь подобрался и открыл глаза: это было слишком похоже на Тома Риддла.

— Ты сам знаешь, чего хочешь. — Вторая скользнула по его груди вниз. Гарри посмотрел туда, но ничего не увидел. Только ощущал чужие прикосновения.

Рука легла поверх брюк на его возбужденный член, заставляя Гарри охнуть.

— Чего хочет твое тело. — Волдеморт рассмеялся и немного сжал член. Гарри невольно подался бедрами навстречу. Как же он этого хотел… — _Правильно… Отдайся мне, Гарри._

Частью себя Гарри понимал, что все это слишком странно, но вот холод немного отступил, и запястье нежно сжала невидимая ладонь. И, не сопротивляясь, он позволил вытащить себя с дивана и отвести в спальню. Просто молчаливо наблюдал за тенью. 

Запястье отпустили, но прежде чем Гарри осознал это, почувствовал толчок, от которого упал на кровать. Торопливо развернувшись, он никого не увидел. И едва не вздрогнул, когда его обняли со спины.

— Расслабься, — шепнув это, Волдеморт провел языком по мочке уха.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание. К удивлению, тело отозвалось на эту простую ласку. Он стиснул зубы: с уха Волдеморт переключился на шею. И Гарри наклонил голову, давая больше доступа к ней.

Одна из рук тени скользнула вниз, обхватила полувозбужденный член. Гарри попытался ее остановить, но пальцы прошли сквозь.

— Че-е-ерт… — простонал Гарри, когда тень сжала головку его члена.

Вдруг за спиной Гарри стало пусто, и он рухнул навзничь. Он вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит: почувствовал движение у паха. Брюки были расстегнуты и приспущены. Тень забралась рукой под рубашку, погладила живот. Гарри откинул голову назад и закусил губу. Нужно было остановить это… Это ненормально, он ведь не спит! Или спит? Может, заснул на диване? 

— Хватит думать. Расслабься. — От слов Волдеморта Гарри выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как вместе с этим из него уходят заботы и тревоги. 

Холодные пальцы добрались до груди, большие пальцы надавили несильно на соски Гарри. А после Волдеморт провел рукой вниз, слегка царапая ногтями кожу.

Гарри едва слышно застонал и выгнулся, позволяя тени снять с себя брюки. Прикосновение к бедрам заставило Гарри снова открыть глаза, но прежде, чем он смог даже осознать, через трусы чужие губы прижались к члену.

В голове не осталось ни одной здравой мысли: головку втянули в рот. Гарри скомкал простынь в пальцах. Второй рукой Волдеморт провел по паховой складке, огладил яички, мошонку. И Гарри раздвинул ноги шире, давая больше доступа.

И эта реакция, должно быть, понравилась Волдеморту, потому что он едва ли не замурлыкал. Почувствовав вибрации, Гарри застонал. Мысли о том, что это неправильно, что нужно все прекратить, таяли в глубине его разума. Он хотел этого, нуждался в Волдеморте… 

— Пожалуйста… — простонал Гарри, приподняв голову. Зрачки были расширены из-за испытываемого им возбуждения.

Пальцы Волдеморта скользнули по резинке трусов, Гарри приподнялся, чтобы помочь стащить их. И почувствовал, как другой рукой Волдеморт касается его ануса. Гарри посмотрел на тень. 

Он никого не видел, только черный бесформенный «туман». Пальцы дразняще гладили края, чуть надавливали на пульсирующее колечко мышц. Гарри подался навстречу. И только то, как аккуратно и нежно в него проникли, свидетельствовало о том, что хочет Волдеморт или Том. 

Гарри закрыл глаза и, раздвинув ноги шире, обхватил колени ладонями. Тень коснулась губами его живота, груди, целуя и иногда покусывая так, что перехватывало дыхание. 

Внутрь проник второй палец, и Гарри заставил себя расслабиться и отвлечься. И глухо застонал, когда пальцы коснулись простаты. 

Волдеморт хмыкнул и накрыл губами сосок; пальцы двигались, проникая и снова выходя из Гарри, попадая каждый раз по простате, доводя его до исступления.

— А-а-ах… Сильнее… — простонал Гарри. И Волдеморт послушно прикусил его сосок. — А-а-ах! — вскрикнул Гарри. Его член дернулся, выдавая заинтересованность.

В него вошел третий палец, и Гарри мимолетно удивился, почему они — пальцы — холодные и скользкие… Но ему все нравилось. Волдеморт будто знал все «тайные» местечки на его теле, все эрогенные зоны. Через некоторое время холодные пальцы сжалась на возбужденном члене Гарри и задвигались вверх и вниз.

К стыду Гарри, хватило всего нескольких движений, чтобы он кончил, напрягшись всем телом. 

Волдеморт хмыкнул, но не перестал трахать его пальцами. Все чувства обострились, и это причиняло едва ли боль, но Волдеморт не останавливался. Гарри попытался отодвинуться, но ледяное прикосновение руки к плечу заставило его оставаться на месте. Он громко застонал — это было слишком.

Он задыхался, снова стонал, чувствуя что-то похожее на возбуждение, член начал твердеть. 

— Блядь… — простонал Гарри, едва дыша. Все тело покрыла испарина, пальцы сводило. С удивлением он наблюдал, как тень наклонилась к нему.

— Самая настоящая блядь, — прошептал Волдеморт, его холодное дыхание коснулось губ Гарри. — И мы оба знаем, что именно ею ты и хочешь быть для меня. 

И хотя Гарри не видел его лица, он мог себе представить, как губы Волдеморта — или все же Тома? — изогнулись в самодовольной усмешке.

Его руки легли на бедра Гарри, и одним слитным толчком член погрузился внутрь. Гарри подался навстречу, зажмурившись. Он едва не задыхался. Но снова почувствовал чужое дыхание на губах, за которым последовал поцелуй, и Гарри ответил.

Волдеморт двигался в своем собственном ритме, заставляя Гарри стонать, вскрикивать и задыхаться. Ласкал его шею губами, покусывая время от времени. Зажмурившись, Гарри комкал в пальцах простыню. Он никого не хотел видеть. И знал, что никого не увидит, хотя отчаянно хотел видеть Тома. 

Волдеморт взял одну из его рук, положил на член, и Гарри стал поглаживать его, в одном ритме с толчками.

— Боже… Да… — простонал Гарри, чувствуя, что скоро еще раз кончит. 

Послышался смешок. И Волдеморт ускорился. Но даже поглощенный страстью и наслаждением Гарри слышал его шипение, одно повторяющееся снова и снова слово: 

— _Мой!_

От собственнических ноток в голосе Волдеморта у Гарри перехватило дыхание, и по телу разлилось тепло. В это мгновение он снова чувствовал себя живым и отчаянно хотел, чтобы это длилось вечно.

Но это было невозможно. Он застонал, хотя это больше было похоже на всхлип, и кончил во второй раз. Пальцы Волдеморта сжались на бедрах, и через несколько толчков Гарри почувствовал, как что-то ледяное выплеснулось внутрь. Он вздохнул.

Гарри осторожно открыл глаза, но над ним ничего не было, в комнате было пусто, хотя он все еще мог ощутить чужое дыхание на шее. Вот она, жестокая реальность. Но все же он чувствовал вес чужого тела. Гарри напрягся. И Волдеморт, должно быть, почувствовав его состояние, отодвинулся. Почувствовав свободу, Гарри попятился, пока не уперся в изголовье кровати. Выпучив глаза, он осмотрел комнату.

Единственным доказательством случившегося была сперма на его груди и странное ощущение в заднице. Он попытался глубоко вздохнуть, но легкие сжало в спазме. В комнате раздался чужой смешок.

Гарри испуганно вскочил с кровати и заперся в ванной. Зажмурившись, он привалился к стене, рядом с дверью. И съехал по ней на пол, зная, что это истерика. Он задыхался, хватал ртом воздух и, сколько ни пытался, никак не мог успокоиться. 

Чужая рука прижалась к его щеке, губы накрыли в поцелуе. Гарри удивленно открыл глаза: его заставляли сделать глубокий вдох через поцелуй. И когда губы освободили, он снова услышал смешок.

— Дыши, Гарри. Дыши. Ты сам этого хотел. — Чужая рука размазала успевшую стечь на живот сперму. 

Он никак не мог справиться с удивлением, но заставил себя спросить:

— Как?.. — Гарри вздрогнул, опустив взгляд туда, где ощущал прикосновение. Пустота. — Ты не настоящий…

Гарри выдохнул и попытался отодвинуться, вжавшись спиной в кафель. И «призрак», казалось, отступил.

— Ты хотел, чтобы я был настоящим… Ты хотел меня, поэтому я тут, Гарри, — прошептал Волдеморт. А потом Гарри перестал его ощущать, словно в ванной был только он сам. Один.

Сколько еще он просидел на полу? Гарри не следил за временем. В голове не было ни одной мысли, он просто пялился на белую напольную плитку. И ничего не видел. Все верно, ему нужен Том Риддл… Но как же это неправильно. Как долго он не мог этого понять.

Перед глазами вставали картины прошлого. Алые глаза Волдеморта за миг до смерти. Они казались такими страшными… Волдеморт знал, что умрет тогда. Еще до того, как послать Смертельное проклятие, он знал, как все будет. 

Гарри жалел его. Как же он хотел, чтобы все было по-другому. Хотел видеть хоть что-то хорошее в Томе, даже если ничего хорошего в нем не было. Хотел дать второй шанс тому, кто всегда был рядом. Гарри проклинал тот день, когда нашел дневник и увидел воспоминания молодого Волдеморта. И проклинал день, когда начал что-то испытывать к _другому_.

Гарри точно знал, что страх в глазах Волдеморта ему не показался. Что в тот день, в то мгновение он убил Тома Риддла. Он ведь знал, что заклинание отразится. Уже тогда, когда он только еще произносил «Экспеллиармус», все было кончено. Они оба это знали. Именно Гарри был настоящим хозяином Старшей палочки, вот почему все закончилось так. 

С пола он так и не встал и едва нашел в себе силы произнести очищающее заклятие, не то что встать. И именно таким его нашли Рон и Гермиона: наполовину раздетым, сидящим на полу. Словно в ступоре смотрящим прямо перед собой. Он даже не отреагировал на появление друзей. 

— Боже мой! Гарри! — Гермиона бросилась к Гарри, наплевав на отсутствие одежды на нем. Рон присел рядом. — Гарри! — крикнула она, но реакции не было. 

— Эй, приятель… — тихо произнес Рон. Он протянул руку, желая хлопнуть Гарри по плечу. Но всплеск стихийной магии откинул и Рона и Гермиону через всю ванную. Их буквально придавило, лишая возможности пошевелиться. 

— Гарри! — снова закричала Гермиона, Гарри, казалось, не слышал. Но через несколько секунд он вдруг напрягся и, моргнув, поднялся и осмотрелся. И едва ли не вздрогнул, уставившись на дверной проем. Рон и Гермиона в замешательстве, пока внимание Гарри было сосредоточено на другом, сняли удерживающие их чары. 

Но вдруг Гарри стал кричать, заставляя друзей напрячься. 

— Нет! Не подходи, тебя нет, ты не существуешь! Ты мертв! — он отступал от двери. Но ни Рон, ни Гермиона в проеме никого не увидели. 

Гермиона послала в Гарри Ступефай. И его тело, расслабляясь, рухнуло на пол.

Друзья забрали Гарри в Мунго, не забыв оповестить Кингсли и семью Уизли. А Кингсли уже сообщил об этом психологу Гарри — доктору Эндрю Одли.

Все они собрались в палате Гарри. Тот все еще был под Ступефаем, с ужасом смотрел в потолок. Его как могли одели, стараясь не смотреть в глаза.

— Снимите заклятие, — доктор Эндрю подошел к кровати и сел рядом с Гарри. 

Кингсли послушно отменил чары. 

Гарри моргнул, пытаясь понять, где находится.

— Гарри, ты меня слышишь? — спросил кто-то слева. Гарри медленно повернул голову, узнав голос доктора Эндрю. Он коротко кивнул, но Эндрю Одли нахмурился, с беспокойством смотря на Гарри. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но, увидев всех находящихся в палате, снова его закрыл.

— Нормально, — пробормотал он неохотно. Эндрю покачал головой, оглянулся на собравшихся в палате. 

— Не могли бы вы все выйти? — предельно вежливо попросил доктор Эндрю. — Я позову, если что-нибудь понадобится, — заверил он Кингсли.

Никто не хотел покидать палату, но все же они послушались психолога.

— Так как ты себя чувствуешь? — снова спросил Эндрю у Гарри.

Гарри закрыл глаза, вспоминая все произошедшее. Едва заметно вздрогнув, он глубоко вздохнул. 

— Ужасно… Тень… Ее же не существует, да? — с закрытыми глазами Гарри не видел замешательства на лице доктора Эндрю.

— Думаю, так и есть. Она лишь плод твоего воображения. Она что-то сделала? — тихо спросил Эндрю.

Гарри сжал простынь в пальцах и покачал головой.

— Я слышал, что тебя нашли в достаточно… двусмысленном виде. — По тому, как от этих слов напрягся Гарри, доктор Эндрю понял, что на верном пути. — Даже если ты мне не скажешь сам, я могу додумать.

Гарри не ответил. Казалось, что он смотрит прямо сквозь Эндрю. И оставалось только догадываться, что с ним происходило. Вздохнув, он вышел, оставив Гарри наедине с собой.

Гарри не мог поверить, что все это было только его воображением. Ведь он чувствовал… Помнил прикосновения чужих рук и собственное желание. Он удивленно вздрогнул: возле больничной кровати вдруг появилась черная тень. Гарри замер и словно загипнотизированный следил за ее движениями.

Она замерла совсем рядом, и Гарри в упор разглядывал туман, из которого она состояла.  
— Ха, как же, плод твоего воображения! — раздался в комнате голос Тома. — Интересно…

Гарри сжал зубы: тень наклонилась к нему, на щеку легла холодная рука. Это было так реально.

— Ты знаешь, кто я. И знаешь, чего именно хочешь. И я, Гарри, могу это тебе дать. — Гарри знал, что нужно было его игнорировать. Но эти слова буквально отравляли. Красивые, но пустые обещания.

— Ты мертв, — пробормотал Гарри. — Это все нереально… 

Том усмехнулся.

— Но ты ощущаешь все это реальным. — Тень придвинулась еще ближе. И Гарри ощутил легкий поцелуй на лбу. Гарри вздохнул, закрыв глаза. — Так какая разница, только ли это твое воображение или нет. Если ты чувствуешь это реальным, просто получай удовольствие. Никто другой не заставит тебя испытать подобное. Ты нужен мне, Гарри.

Гарри хотел было возразить, он отчаянно хотел, чтобы Том врал, но в глубине души знал, что тот говорит правду: Том Риддл, Волдеморт, был единственным, кто мог дать Гарри желаемое.

— Люди подумают, что я сумасшедший… — пробормотал Гарри, открыв глаза.   
Том холодно рассмеялся. 

— Они уже так думают, Гарри. Просто прими это. — Том обхватил его лицо ладонями, и Гарри почувствовал, как словно бы к лбу прижался чужой лоб. — Ты никогда не будешь свободен… Ты мой. Мой единственный. И я настолько же твой. — Волдеморт будто бы усмехнулся. — Я буду преследовать тебя вечность.

Гарри показалось, что дверь палаты приоткрылась, и несколько раз моргнул. Вошли друзья с доктором Эндрю и Кингсли. Гарри все еще чувствовал прикосновения к щекам и лбу, но никто, похоже, не видел тень. 

— Гарри… — осторожно позвал доктор Эндрю, подойдя ближе к кровати. И Гарри перестал ощущать Волдеморта. — Я переговорил с твоими друзьями и думаю, что было бы неплохо съездить туда, где все началось. И закончилось. Это может помочь закрыть твой гештальт.

— В Хогвартс?.. — прошептал Гарри, вторя своим же мыслям.

Он не был в Хогвартсе после Последней Битвы. С того самого момента, как они уничтожили диадему и победили Волдеморта. Как он мог вернуться? За все это время у него не было никакого желания приближаться к замку, тем более заходить в него.

— Да. И с тобой будут друзья, чтобы помочь. Сейчас уже летние каникулы, и учеников не будет. Осталось только выбрать день, когда мы все туда съездим, — сказал Эндрю.

— Нет! — возразил Гарри. — Я не вернусь туда. У меня нет ни одной причины, чтобы вернуться. 

Холодная рука Волдеморта сжала его плечо, и Гарри на мгновение напрягся.

— Не сопротивляйся. Вернись, пусть думают, что помогают тебе, — прошептал Том ему на ухо.

— Гарри? — позвал доктор Эндрю. И Гарри посмотрел на него. — Я бы посоветовал тебе встретиться с прошлым лицом к лицу. Чтобы оставить его позади. Я знаю, что это сложно. Но ты должен понять и принять тот факт, что Тома Риддла не стало.

Гарри почувствовал, как сжалась на его плече рука Тома, прежде чем отпустить. Он осторожно кивнул. Слова Тома не шли из головы: «Не сопротивляйся им, пусть думают, что ты вылечился. И они отстанут. Перестанут следить за тобой. И ты сможешь провести со мной столько времени, сколько захочешь». Очередные обещания… Но все же Гарри чувствовал заполнившее его тепло, желание. Зачем отрицать? Он давно уже сошел с ума. Встреча с прошлым ничего не исправит. Он знал, что Том никогда и никуда не исчезнет. Том будет преследовать его целую вечность, и Гарри хотел этого.


	6. Канувшие в вечность тайны

Два дня спустя Гарри отпустили из Мунго, и все отправились в Хогвартс. До дня рождения оставалась неделя, но мысли Гарри были заняты совершенно иным. Он хотел оказаться дома, снова ощутить присутствие Тома, даже если это сумасшествие.

Никто из друзей не мог этого понять. Никто никогда и не поймет, как глубока их связь с Томом. Насколько они похожи и как различаются.

Гарри шел пешком к замку, смотрел на него пустыми, тусклыми глазами.

Рядом с Гарри шли Рон, Гермиона и Джинни. Позади — Кингсли и Эндрю. В молчании они приближались к месту Последней битвы, не особо разглядывая окружающий лес и озеро.

Гарри замер перед главным входом, словно идущий на эшафот узник. Он посмотрел на видневшуюся вдалеке Визжащую хижину. Хижину, где нашли Снейпа. Там его убила Нагини. Гарри ни капельки это не трогало.

Где-то в глубине души он даже жалел, что не сам его убил. Чертов предатель убил Дамблдора. При мысли об этом внутри него вспыхнули гнев и ненависть.

Гарри знал, что Волдеморт приказал Нагини убить Снейпа, одного из наиболее преданных последователей и вероятного владельца Старшей палочки. Что ж, предателю предательская смерть.

Гарри с трудом заставил себя отвернуться от хижины. Он прошел к входу в замок. Там их ждала профессор — _директор!_ — МакГонагалл.

— Добрый день, мистер Поттер, — поприветствовала она его с улыбкой, не доходящей до глаз. — Проходите. Можете все тут осмотреть, в Замке сейчас никого нет. Только привидения и портреты.

Гарри кивнул и, не говоря ни слова, прошел мимо. Первым же делом он направился в Большой Зал. Когда-то он с благоговением смотрел на зачарованный потолок… В детстве все казалось настоящим чудом. Сейчас магия стала обыденностью.

В одиннадцать Гарри казалось, что он попал в один из красочных снов, ставший реальностью… Конечно же, он ошибался. Рядом всегда ощущалось незримое присутствие Волдеморта. С каждым новым годом в Хогвартсе, с каждым выпавшим ему испытанием Гарри все чаще спрашивал себя — он умрет или снова чудесным образом спасется? И вот _сейчас_ он тут. Жив.

В молчании он прошел на середину зала. Столы и скамейки сдвинули к стенам — летом они не использовались.

Перед глазами Гарри вставали картины прошлого — мертвые, лежащие тут и там, уставшие колдомедики. Мадам Помфри до последнего боролась за чужие жизни. Вот там были Тонкс и Люпин, так близко и так далеко друг от друга. Тедди теперь сирота, как и Гарри.

Война сломала всех. А они еще думали, что Гарри будет радоваться!

Он не почувствовал, как заплакал.

— Гарри… — начала Гермиона. Гарри ждал продолжения, но его не было. Он посмотрел в их сторону: Эндрю положил руку на плечо Гермионы, предупреждая.

Гарри отвернулся, не желая показывать своих слез. Там они бились с Волдемортом. И Гарри насмехался над ним — ни Волдеморт, ни Снейп не были настоящими владельцами Старшей палочки.

Настоящим владельцем был Драко Малфой. Пока Гарри не забрал у него палочку.

Волдеморт, в ярости и страхе от потери крестражей, послал в него Смертельное проклятие. В страхе… Гарри даже представить не мог, что Волдеморт может бояться. В последние мгновения своей жизни. Он знал, что неминуемо умрет, и лишь хотел забрать Гарри с собой.

Проклятие, так и не коснувшись, отраженное простым Экспеллиармусом. Гарри снова выжил, а змееподобное существо, именующее себя Темным Лордом, упало замертво. Все вокруг радостно кричали, а он сам, насколько помнил, чувствовал опустошение. И холод.

И что бы ни говорили другие — он _убил_ Тома Риддла. Знал, что Смертельное проклятие отразится. Он стал убийцей в тот момент, когда атаковал в ответ. А если бы проклятие коснулось его, если бы он не стал защищаться… то умер бы. Может быть, он даже хотел этого. Умереть вместе с Томом, в один день.

Там, где было тело Волдеморта, вдруг появилась тень. Гарри смотрел на нее широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами.

— Вина… — прошептал знакомый голос. Том. — Почему ты винишь себя в моей смерти? За то, что уничтожил все осколки моей души? Не потому ли, что я был смыслом твоей жизни? Верно? Вот откуда вина. Это убивает тебя.

Забыв, что они не одни, Гарри ответил вслух.

— Я знаю… — пробормотал он. В Большом Зале стало очень тихо, все напряженно смотрели в сторону Гарри. — Ты преследовал меня… от опасности захватывало дух. А сейчас нет ничего, только холод и пустота...

Гарри слышал пораженные ахи. Но чувствовал себя так, словно они были не здесь, словно кроме него и Тома рядом никого не было.

Тень приблизилась, и Гарри невольно отступил, когда она оказалась прямо перед ним.

— Хочешь, чтобы я вернулся? — Том коснулся призрачной рукой его щеки. Гарри кивнул.

— Да. — Голос его был едва слышен. Гарри закрыл глаза, почувствовав, что снова выступают слезы. — Мне так жаль… так жаль, что я тебя убил. Но ты не оставил мне выбора… — И, внезапно отпрянув, крикнул: 

— Ты бы всех убил!

— Да. Убил бы. Но не теперь… Поверь мне, — прошептал Том. Гарри поднял на него настороженный взгляд. — Теперь я забочусь о тебе. — Тень подошла ближе и обняла Гарри. Он не сопротивлялся: грудь сжало, из глаз текли слезы.

Окруживший тело холод, казалось, грел откуда-то изнутри. И через некоторое время он снова расслабился. 

— Мне все равно, даже если тебя не существует… Все равно. Пожалуйста, не отпускай меня, — пробормотал он.

Остальные молча наблюдали за ним. Увидев, как Гарри прислонился к пустоте, доктор Эндрю нахмурился. Казалось, что Гарри действительно верит, что там кто-то есть. Галлюцинации?..

Эндрю подошел к нему, положил руку на плечо. И удивленно нахмурился, почувствовав окруживший Гарри холод.

Гарри напрягся, открыл глаза, осознав, что рядом кто-то есть. Он передернул плечами и шагнул прямо сквозь черный туман, чувствуя, как холод протекает сквозь него.

— Гарри, — крикнул доктор Эндрю.

— Хватит… Ничего не хочу слышать! — Гарри обернулся через плечо и, прищурившись, посмотрел на всех собравшихся. — Можете звать меня сумасшедшим, мне все равно! Никто из вас не понимает и не поймет! — крикнул он.

— Гарри, мы же только помочь хотим! Ты целый год от нас закрываешься и ничего не говоришь! — крикнул ему в ответ Рон.

— Рон! — вмешалась Джинни.

— Помолчала бы! Все это чертово время он цепляется за прошлое, забывая, что живет в настоящем! — Рон быстро подошел к Гарри и схватил его за рубашку, заставляя посмотреть на себя. — Прекрати уже воображать черт знает что! Сам-знаешь-кто мертв! И да, это ты его убил. А перед этим он замучил тысячи невинных магглов и магов! И ты в итоге чувствуешь вину за то, что убил ублюдка?

Гарри оттолкнул от себя Рона.

— Заткнись! — крикнул он, чувствуя только злость. — Ты не понимаешь. И никогда не понимал… Так что просто отвали от меня! Когда мне нужна была поддержка, рядом оставалась только Гермиона. Но и она иногда сомневалась. Даже она в итоге предпочла бы быть с тобой, чем тащиться за мной в неизвестность, ублюдок!

— Рон, Гарри, немедленно прекратите! — Гермиона направилась к ним, желая остановить. Следом двинулась и Джинни. 

Но Джинни вдруг вздрогнула и замерла: на мгновение ей показалось, что позади Гарри есть черная тень.

— Гарри! — в ужасе и удивлении завопила она, привлекая внимание. Гарри поднял на нее взгляд, и Джинни невольно отступила назад.

— Джинни? — неуверенно позвал Рон, удивленный реакцией сестры. Джинни молча покачала головой, все еще не веря.

— Я видела… видела черную тень за Гарри… — тихо пробормотала она. Все обернулись к Гарри. Он нахмурился и оглянулся.

Он тоже видел черную тень. Послышался смешок.

— Глупая девчонка… — прошептал Том. — Видеть такое!..

Гарри развернулся, оказываясь лицом к лицу с тенью. Единственная константа в его жизни… неважно, что происходило, Том — или Волдеморт — всегда портили конец учебного года. 

И Рон всегда бросал его, и Гермиона где-то глубоко в душе хотела того же. Лишь Джинни… Да, Джинни выбрала бы Гарри. Но, возможно, «они» не должны были существовать. Гарри любил ее, в некотором смысле. Но сейчас чувства к ней не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что Гарри испытывал к Тому. Ласковые и нежные объятия Тома, пока они спали. И жесткий секс с Волдемортом. С Волдемортом, который заставлял верить всему, что шипел его безгубый рот. 

Все, чего он хотел и жаждал — Том Риддл. Только Том никогда его не бросал. Только Том преследовал его в жизни, а теперь и в мыслях.

— Том… — прошептал Гарри, заставляя всех напрячься. 

Тот медленно провел по его щеке и шее ледяным пальцем.

— Да, Гарри?

Гарри улыбнулся, и тихо, чтобы никто кроме Тома его не слышал, прошептал: 

— Ты прав.

Он вытянул руку и, коснувшись тени, почувствовал холод.

— Мистер Поттер! — Гарри с неохотой повернулся, подмечая, как все словно приросли к полу и побледнели. 

— Да? — обратился он к МакГонагалл. Она несколько раз моргнула и покачала головой.

— Мне жаль… — начала она, глядя на Гарри с беспокойством. — Я бы очень хотела помочь. Позволишь всем нам помочь тебе?

— Соглашайся, — прошептал Том за его спиной.

— Ладно… — пробормотал он. И, видя расцветшие на лицах улыбки, попытался улыбнуться в ответ.

Том усмехнулся.

— Вот же глупцы… — улыбка Гарри стала шире, потому что рука Тома соскользнула с плеча на грудь, и холодное тело прижалось сзади. Но остался неподвижным, помня, что лучше не вызывать еще больших подозрений.

Вскоре они покинули Хогвартс: не было никакого смысла оставаться. Казалось, поездка в школу только еще больше сломила Гарри. Доктор Эндрю попросил присматривать за Гарри. Джинни не хотела возвращаться к Гарри: у него были галлюцинации. Хотя на самом деле больше пугало то, что она видела черную тень за ним.

И если Джинни видела то же, что видел Гарри, и если тень была действительно Томом, как ее назвал Гарри, то у них были большие проблемы. Тем же вечером Гарри, Рон, Гермиона и Джинни сидели за обеденным столом в доме, где Джинни с Гарри жили практически весь последний год. 

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Если бы только Волдеморт не уничтожил портрет профессора Дамблдора, уверена, он бы точно что-нибудь нам посоветовал. Возможно директор знал, создал ли Волдеморт седьмой крестраж.

— Ага, — с полным ртом еды пробормотал Рон. Гарри хмурился, ковыряясь в своей тарелки: есть он не хотел. И то, что Джинни осталась снова тут на ночь, не особо его трогало. Он, скорее наоборот хотел, чтобы она ушла, оставив его наедине с Томом. 

Краем глаза Гарри видел тень: Том стоял, прислонившись к кухонной стене. Как же так вышло? Все, что происходило в снах, его желание и страсть к другому мужчине, не казалось здоровым. Скорее это больше смахивало на одержимость.

Но это вполне подходило их отношениям… Том тоже был им одержим. Гарри незаметно для себя усмехнулся, чувствуя внезапное веселье, и даже не подозревая, что оно не его.

— Что смешного, Гарри? — спросила Джинни, заметив его усмешку.

— М-м-м? — Гарри посмотрел на нее и улыбнулся. — Ничего. Просто подумал, что это и есть сумасшествие. Последние годы жизни Том был одержим мной, а теперь я одержим им, — он вернулся к еде, не обращая внимания на чужие взгляды.

Друзья обеспокоенно переглянулись. Доев, Гарри, напевая незамысловатую мелодию, взял тарелку и отнес ее в раковину.

— Я в душ. — Он вышел, не дожидаясь ответа и не замечая появившегося в комнате напряжения. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на черной тени.

Раздевшись, он оглянулся и ни капли не удивился, увидев тень. Том приблизился, заставляя Гарри отступить в душевую кабину. Казалось, Том включил душ. И Гарри вскрикнул, когда его окатила ледяная вода. Том рассмеялся. Но потом, накрыл его губы поцелуем, заставляя Гарри забыть о медленно нагревающейся льющейся сверху воде.  
Ему был нужен только Том. И никто больше.

* * *

То, что Джинни будет спать рядом, заставляло Гарри напрягаться.

— Гарри… — тихо позвала она.

— Все в порядке. Просто ложись спать, Джинни. — прошептал Гарри. Джинни вздохнула и придвинулась ближе, обнимая его. Но это не ощущалось чем-то правильным. Чего-то не хватало. Со вздохом Гарри обнял ее в ответ. — Прости, — пробормотал он.

Джинни покачала головой. 

— С тобой все будет в порядке… Мы за тобой присмотрим. Том больше не сможет причинить тебе боль, Гарри. Ты должен его отпустить.

Гарри скосил взгляд в угол, где, несмотря на царящий в комнате сумрак, видел Тома. Он не двигался, но Гарри чувствовал переполнявший его гнев. Гарри усмехнулся.

— Не беспокойся, Джинни. Все будет просто отлично.

Джинни вздохнула, уткнулась носом ему в плечо и, расслабившись, заснула, не замечая, что взгляд Гарри прикован к углу комнаты. Она не видела, как после черная тень пересекла комнату, и туман, словно рука, скользнул по лбу и шраму Гарри.

Гарри вздохнул, закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как его отпускают все заботы. Он никогда не позволит Тому уйти, а тот не отпустит его. Он заснул и уже не слышал холодного смеха Тома. И его слов.

— Некоторые тайны, мой дорогой крестраж, должны кануть в вечности.


	7. Последний крестраж

Смерть… конец жизни. Он достиг бессмертия и думал, что у смерти больше нет над ним власти. Считал себя непобедимым. Старшая палочка вкупе с имеющимися крестражами только добавила веры в то, что он не умрет.

Он думал, что в его руках весь мир. Думал, что если уничтожит портреты всех директоров Хогвартса, то Альбус Дамблдор исчезнет навсегда. Как же Северус был этим потрясен, хоть и пытался скрыть, Волдеморт видел. Портреты хранили секреты. Но могли их и рассказать. И он думал, что портреты знали о планах Дамблдора куда больше, чем рассказывали.

В итоге, убив Северуса Снейпа, он стал владельцем Старшей палочки. И думал собрать оставшиеся Дары Смерти. Он был самым сильным волшебником из живущих и думал, что будет жить вечно. Вечно править Великобританией — магами и магглами.

Так почему?.. Почему он упустил самое важное? Как Альбус Дамблдор узнал о крестражах? Единственный, кто приходил на ум — Гораций Слагхорн. Профессора зельеварения стоило убить еще тогда, когда был шанс. Должно быть, Слагхорн рассказал его тайну. Знал же, что на шестом курсе Гарри тот вернулся в Хогвартс. Было ошибкой оставлять его в живых.

Но он и не думал, что Дамблдор найдет его крестражи. А Гарри доберется до тех, до которых не успел Альбус Дамблдор. Не думал, что уничтожат все… 

И вот итог. Смертельное проклятие снова отразилось, и его душа снова лишилась тела. Волдеморт ненавидел тот миг, думая, что это конец. Впервые ему стало по-настоящему страшно. Он знал, что Нагини уже нет в живых. «Не осталось ни одного крестража?..» — мелькнуло в его голове, пока зеленый луч приближался. 

Он видел жалость в глазах Гарри Поттера. И ненавидел ее всей душой. Гарри жалел его, а Волдеморт, ненавидя, желал одного — утащить его с собой. Совершенно забыв, что буквально только что Гарри заявил, что именно он настоящий владелец Старшей палочки.

Именно поэтому Смертельное проклятие отразил простой Экспеллиармус. И зеленая вспышка озарила его глаза. Смерть… 

Ничто не держало его в этом мире. Это был конец? Застрять между жизнью и смертью на целую вечность… Он не хотел этого, боялся. И ненавидел собственный страх. Ненавидел Гарри Поттера, ненавидел Альбуса Дамблдора за то, что они сделали это с ним.

Его изломанная, расколотая душа покинула тело, и Волдеморт думал, что навсегда останется вот так. И каково же было его удивление, когда он почувствовал, что все еще привязан к миру. Пусть он призрак, просто черная тень.

Он думал, что все его крестражи уничтожены. И это было невероятно, невозможно. Он думал одно время создать еще один крестраж — после Нагини. Но душа была уже настолько расколотой, что он просто не смог. Он был уверен, что не осталось ничего, что удержало бы его в мире живых.

И все же он остался тут… Пытался понять, где же его последний крестраж, найти то, что удерживало его в этом мире.

И был совершенно потрясен осознав, что его последний — это Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Тот, кто его убил. Его живой крестраж. Стоило сосредоточиться на их связи, на шраме, и никаких сомнений не оставалось — он чувствовал свой крестраж.

Волдеморт злился, был в ярости. И долгие дни и ночи Гарри Поттер мучился. Он заставлял его страдать. Каждую ночь он заставлял мальчишку переживать самый страшный свой кошмар. То, чего тот больше всего боялся.

Пытки и смерть друзей. Смерть родителей. Медленно, кошмар за кошмаром, жизнь Гарри рушилась. Но этого было мало. Волдеморт знал, что если хочет вернуться, ему нужно, чтобы мальчишка был на его стороне. Нужно было убедиться, что Гарри Поттер никогда не будет с ним сражаться, не пойдет против него. Гарри был залогом его бессмертия.

В воспоминаниях мальчишки он нашел момент, когда тот им любовался. Гарри считал Тома Риддла красивым, и Волдеморт вытянул наружу все, даже запрятанные глубоко-глубоко воспоминания и чувства.

Чувства, в которых Гарри никому бы не смог признаться. Он был повержен Томом Риддлом. И в тот момент Волдеморт изменил свою тактику. Он использовал свое прошлое, чтобы соблазнить мальчишку. Чтобы Гарри стал зависим от него.

Поначалу Гарри был в ужасе от того, что сны изменились, тем более, что с его девушкой у него ничего не получалось. Волдеморт наслаждался его отчаянием, его печалью. Но как же сладко было чувствовать эмоции мальчишки, когда тот думал, что предает себя и свою девушку… 

И как прекрасно было ощущать, что мальчишка поддается, сдается во власть снов. То, как сильно его жаждал Гарри, и неважно, был ли он в образе Тома Риддла или Волдеморта. Гарри хотел всего, что только он мог ему дать. И Волдеморт давал.

Он был прекрасен в своей надломленности. Его последний крестраж. Единственное, что удерживало его в мире живых. И даже то, что он не мог овладеть мальчишкой, было только на руку. Он вел его к безумию, чтобы в итоге мальчишка оказался в его власти. Гарри давал уверенность, что рано или поздно Волдеморт снова получит тело.

Гарри поможет ему, уж Волдеморт об этом позаботится. Мальчишка был его, и скоро эта маленькая рыжая дрянь будет мертва. 

Он провел пальцами по шраму, заставляя Гарри во сне вздохнуть и улыбнуться. Ему снилось что-то приятное. И лежащая рядом с Гарри Джинни Уизли не могла помешать Волдеморту получить то, что он хотел.

Гарри проснулся с удовлетворенным стоном и тут же напрягся, почувствовав, что рядом лежит Джинни. Пробормотав «Эскуро!», он привел одежду в относительный порядок и тяжело вздохнул. С неохотой он поднялся и вышел из спальни. И замер, не веря собственным глазам: в гостиной — на диване — спал Рон, а Гермиона — сидя в кресле.

Он думал, что они ушли. По крайней мере, они точно прощались.

— Они не хотят оставлять тебя с Джинни наедине, — прошептал Том ему на ухо. — Не доверяют. Действительно считают тебя сумасшедшим.

Гарри едва не прыснул, но сдержался, лишь улыбнувшись. Он оглянулся через плечо.

— Ты о сумасшествии вроде больше меня знаешь, — прошептал Гарри, идя на кухню. Позади послышался тихий смешок.

На мгновение Гарри замер, задумчиво смотря на черную тень. 

— Ты ведь именно этого и хочешь — чтобы я сошел с ума? — пробормотал он, уверенный, что их никто не услышит.

— А разве ты еще не понял? Не осознал, что реально, а что нет? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Том. 

Том остановился рядом с ним. И несмотря на то, что Гарри видел только черный туман, он мог чувствовать чужое дыхание на губах. 

— Ты реальный… — прошептал Гарри, где-то глубоко внутри себя искренне веря в это. Рука Тома крепко, но нежно сжала подбородок Гарри. — Но я не понимаю как. Мы ничего не нашли о седьмом крестраже… Но я чувствую, что ты настоящий…

Том фыркнул.

— Разумеется, не нашли! Седьмой я спрятал лучше всех. Никто и никогда его не найдет. 

— Значит, это правда… — Гарри не знал, как реагировать на это признание. Он должен был испугаться. В конце концов, это было ужасно. Нужно было рассказать всем, нужно было найти последний крестраж. Но стоило почувствовать, как губы Тома прижимаются к его собственным и целуют, и он все забыл.

Никто не должен знать. Это был его «маленький грязный» секрет. Том толкнул его к стене, отчего у Гарри перехватило дыхание. Чужой язык скользнул в рот, и Гарри ответил со всей страстью на поцелуй. Он больше походил на яростную схватку, Гарри хотел запустить пальцы в волосы Тома, притянуть его ближе, но знал, что руки пройдут сквозь туман.

Поцелуй стал мягче. 

— Я хочу тебя так же сильно, как ты меня, Гарри, — прошептал Том, оторвавшись от его губ. — Верь мне. Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда. Никому, кого ты любишь.

Гарри закусил губу и закрыл глаза.

— Это невозможно. Я не могу тебя вернуть.

— Почему? — тихо спросил Том. Его ладонь легла на щеку Гарри и вытерла выступившие слезы. Гарри судорожно вздохнул.

— Если они узнают… Если узнают!.. Какой идиот влюбится во врага?! — Гарри почти орал, но рука Тома зажала ему рот.

— Тш-ш-ш… Ты же не хочешь никого разбудить? — прошептал Том. Гарри вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение губ к шее. — Они и не должны узнать. И никогда не узнают. Ты можешь меня возродить. Я расскажу, как это сделать. Ты же знаешь, чего хочешь, Гарри? Так почему же игнорируешь собственные чувства и желания? — бормотал Том, лаская кожу на шее Гарри.

— Если ты вернешься, за тобой снова будут охотиться. — Голос Гарри был приглушен рукой Тома.

— Не будут. Мы покинем Великобританию. Только мы вдвоем. Я же уже говорил — никто не узнает. — Том убрал руку и нежно поцеловал Гарри. — Подумай об этом.

Гарри перестал ощущать рядом Тома — тот ушел. Чувствуя пустоту, он прошел в кухню, подошел к обеденному столу и плюхнулся на стул. Он смотрел на кухонные тумбы, но ничего перед собой не видел. Мысли его были совершенно в другом месте.

Все было по-настоящему… Том был настоящим. И чувство вины, испытываемое Гарри из-за его убийства, пусть и не исчезло, но стало значительно меньше. Остался еще один крестраж… Гарри тихо застонал и закрыл лицо руками. Его увлечение Томом Риддлом не приведет его ни к чему хорошему. И в этом был весь Том, знал, что Гарри никогда никому не расскажет. Использует чувства против него.

В глубине души Гарри знал, что именно это и происходило. Даже хуже. Потому что у Гарри не было ни единого желания прекратить все это. Они были одержимы друг другом, и одно это уже должно было напугать Гарри… И от того, что Том — Волдеморт — говорил в его снах, он должен был быть в ужасе.

Но Гарри больше не боялся. И мог это признать. Он одержим Томом Марволо Риддлом, он жаждал его даже зная, что все это неправильно. 

Он убрал руки от лица и осмотрелся. Как часто Том говорил, что он все, что Гарри нужно? Гарри ненавидел это. Как же он хотел, чтобы это было ложью... Но нет, не было.

Через некоторое время дверь кухни открылась. Гарри поднял взгляд: вошла Гермиона. Она смотрела на него с тревогой и беспокойством. Гарри знал, что должен чувствовать тепло оттого, что друзья искренне за него беспокоятся.

Но вот только в последнее время они скорее раздражали своей заботой, никак не желая оставить его в покое. За исключением того времени, когда Джинни ушла. 

Гермиона медленно и неуверенно приблизилась. 

— Доброе утро, — прошептала она. Гарри ясно видел, что она чувствует неловкость, и подумал, что это из-за вчерашнего.

— Доброе, — пробормотал он. Гермиона со вздохом села рядом.

— Хорошо спалось? — тихо спросила она. Гарри просто кивнул в ответ. Он все равно не собирался рассказывать ей о своих снах. Только доктор Эндрю знал и никому не мог рассказать.

— Гарри, — начала Гермиона тоном, которым обычно читала им всем нотации. Гарри подавил стон и заставил себя слушать. — Ты же знаешь, что можешь мне все рассказать?

Этого Гарри не ожидал. Он посмотрел на нее с изрядной долей недоверия. Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Мы же друзья, Гарри. Я всегда считала, что друзья могут рассказывать друг другу все-все. — Она вздохнула, замолчав, и уставилась в стол. — Я даже представить не могу, что ты чувствуешь. Но хочу, чтобы ты знал — ты не один. И это никак не зависит от того, что я услышу.

Гарри уставился на нее, чувствуя секундное сомнение. Они дружили с самого первого курса… И что дальше? Если он возродит Тома и уедет, что они будут делать? Будут всеми силами пытаться найти?

Неужели он действительно может бросить их, ничего так и не рассказав? Плечо Гарри сжала холодная ладонь.

— Они не важны, Гарри, ты же знаешь, — прошептал Том ему на ухо. — Ни Рон, ни Гермиона, ни твоя Джинни не смогут дать тебе то, что ты хочешь. То, что тебе нужно.

Гарри невольно сжал кулаки, но Гермиона все еще смотрела на стол и этого просто не заметила. Как же он ненавидел, что Том прав. Что он _всегда_ был прав. 

Никто из них не мог дать ему почувствовать то, что он испытывал с Томом. Раньше, может быть, могли. Может быть год назад, до того, как жизнь стала разваливаться на части, они могли заставить его чувствовать себя живым. Но не сейчас.

Он медленно падал вниз и пал так глубоко, что никому уже и не вытащить. И неважно, как сильно будет его приободрять Рон. Или сколько раз Джинни признается в любви. Или что еще сделает Гермиона, хотя она даже к психологу его отправила. Ничто не сработает, ничего не получится. Он чувствовал себя живым только рядом с Томом — или Волдемортом.

По спине пробежали мурашки. Гермиона наконец-то посмотрела, едва не плача, на него. А он знал, что все равно не сможет сказать никому из них правды.

— Я знаю… знаю, что могу рассказать вам все, Гермиона, — он улыбнулся, надеясь, что она поймет. Уголки губ Гермионы дрогнули в слабом намеке на улыбку. И это было гораздо лучше, чем если бы она разревелась.

Шли дни, все стали готовиться к дню рождения Гарри. А сам он не хотел ничего, только чтобы его оставили, наконец, в покое. 

За два дня до дня рождения, когда Гарри был в душе, появился Том и спросил, хочет он уйти до или же после праздника. Гарри замер, не до конца понимая, о чем его спрашивают.

В последнее время друзья считали, что он идет на поправку. Было даже слишком просто обманывать их всех. Гарри научился не реагировать на его присутствие, когда они не одни, но всегда видел, где Том. 

Том давал ему прекрасные советы, что отвечать и как говорить. И ни разу никто из них, не почувствовал обмана. Они искренне считали, что он идет на поправку, только потому что Гарри так хотел.

Он знал, что придет день, и они вместе с Томом покинут Великобританию. И он оставит друзьям хотя бы письмо, в котором напишет, что с ним все в порядке и что не надо его искать. Но он даже не думал, что может пропустить день рождения.

— Но я не могу…

— Почему? Ты все равно не хочешь праздновать. Так зачем оставаться? — Том прижал руку к груди Гарри. Вздохнув, Гарри закрыл глаза и отступил под душ, сосредотачиваясь на струях воды. 

— Но это же мой день рождения… Они столько сил потратили на подготовку. Я просто не могу все бросить и оставить их… — пробормотал Гарри. Том усмехнулся. 

— Разумеется… Просто мне тоже хотелось сделать тебе подарок. — Гарри уставился на черный туман. — Жаль, что я точно не смогу подарить тебе чего-нибудь похожего… — Ногти надавили на кожу и медленно двинулись по его груди. Гарри чуть-чуть выгнулся. 

— Я … — начал было Гарри, но Том резко приблизился и толкнул его в грудь. Спиной Гарри приложился о холодную плитку и глубоко вздохнул.

— Я бы смог прикоснуться к тебе... Поверь, это совсем не то же самое, что во сне или сейчас, — прошептал Том в его шею. — _Ты бы стал полностью моим,_ — Гарри подавил стон. 

— _Да-а-а, _— прошипел Гарри в ответ, даже не осознавая, что перешел на парселтанг, пока не услышал судорожный вздох Тома.

— Пойдем со мной … — прошептал Том, сильнее вжавшись в шею Гарри. — Только ты и я. — Гарри все еще сомневался. И Том, казалось, это чувствовал, потому что обхватил его голову ладонями. — Забудь о них. Знаешь же, что они тебе не нужны. Ты не их хочешь. Ты хочешь меня, Гарри.

Гарри очень хотел видеть выражение лица Тома, но перед ним был лишь туман. В голосе Тома слышалось желание, такое же сильное, как и его собственное. 

— Хорошо… — Гарри знал, что пути назад больше нет. 

Где-то глубоко внутри он сознавал, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Но также он знал, что ему нужен Том. И потому просто заставил себя забыть обо всем остальном. Только Том сейчас имел значение.


	8. Ритуал

В этот же день, с трудом дождавшись полуночи, Гарри ушел, оставив письмо для крепко спящей Джинни. Он надеялся, что друзья смогут его рано или поздно простить и забыть о его существовании. Что просто станут жить дальше, что Джинни найдет себе кого-нибудь получше него. Того, кто сможет дать ей именно то, что ей нужно.

Том сказал идти в старый особняк Риддлов в Литтл-Хэнглтоне. Не то чтобы Гарри хотел туда возвращаться, но ради Тома готов был отправиться хоть на край света. 

Особняк выглядел дерьмово. Но Гарри просто шел за черной тенью к старому книжному шкафу.

— Положи на него руку и на парселтанге скажи _«откройся»_, — едва ли не приказал Том. 

Гарри послушно шагнул вперед и прижал ладонь к шкафу. И прошипел:

— _Откройся_, — и чуть не отпрянул, вдруг почувствовав, как сквозь него проходит магия, а в следующее мгновение Гарри уже стоял в другой комнате. 

— Мы с другой стороны шкафа. На него наложены чары. Скажешь на парселтанге «пароль» — и тебя переносит в тайную комнату. По-другому сюда не попадешь. — пояснил Том на так и не заданный Гарри вопрос. 

Ледяная рука Тома легла на плечи и подтолкнула вперед. Гарри осмотрелся — тут было много полок с книгами, от некоторых даже мурашки появлялись, настолько темной магией от них несло. Но Том, не обращая ни на что внимание, подвел его к конкретной полке. 

Холод скользнул по руке, обернулся вокруг ладони, поднимая руку вверх и кладя поверх одной из книг, название которой Гарри не успел прочитать. 

— Возьми вот эту.

Гарри послушно вытащил книгу, чуть слышно вздохнув. Том тут же отпустил его руку. Гарри бросил взгляд на обложку и моргнул, не веря своим глазам: там был изображен стоящий на огне котел. 

— Книга о зельях? — Гарри оглянулся, ища взглядом Тома. Тот стоял у другой полки. 

— Да. Нам нужны книги по ритуалистике и по зельям. Подойди-ка. — Гарри приблизился к черной тени и, встав рядом, стал рассматривать книжную полку. — Ты же хочешь, чтобы у меня была человеческая внешность?

— Что?.. — Том усмехнулся, видя его удивление.

— Тебе больше нравится моя человеческая внешность, — утверждал, а не спрашивал Том. И только сейчас Гарри вдруг осознал, _что_ делает… Это было сумасшествие, нужно было рассказать всем. 

Найти последний крестраж и… Гарри замер, почувствовав, прикосновение к руке. Том снова поднял его ладонь к какой-то книге и распорядился:

— И эту тоже.

Гарри почти в ступоре вытащил книгу. Он просто не верил в происходящее. Он дико хотел наконец-то увидеть Тома, почувствовать его по-настоящему… Вот уж точно, одержимый. Ничего другого на ум не приходило. Он действительно хотел возродить Тома. Увидеть его, прикоснуться. Было поздно идти на попятный.

Гарри посмотрел на книгу. На обложке был кельтский орнамент, образовывающий пентаграмму. Он посмотрел название и прочел вслух:

— Старинные ритуалы.

Гарри помнил, что эту книгу считали темной и запрещенной. И ни капельки не удивился, что держал ее в руках.

— И что мне с этим всем делать? — Он перевел взгляд на книгу о зельях. — Ты же знаешь, что я полный ноль в зельеварении? — пробормотал он, едва заметно нахмурившись. Если он испортит зелье, Том будет в ярости. Если он испортит зелье, то Снейп ему только цветочками покажется.

Справа донесся тихий смешок. Гарри скосил на тень глаза. 

— Не переживай. Я помогу тебе с зельем. 

Чужая ладонь снова прижалась к спине, подталкивая в сторону двери. Гарри открыл ее, по инерции вошел. С удивлением он рассматривал лабораторию: разнообразные котлы, горелки, множество ингредиентов для зелий.

— Этот, — скомандовал Том, когда Гарри проходил мимо одного из котлов.

Гарри безропотно следовал его инструкциям и неожиданно для себя осознал, что не так плох в зельях, как думал. Чего, в общем,-то и следовало ожидать: Снейп не был идеальным преподавателем, не упускал ни одной возможности уязвить Гарри, и совершенно не мотивировал учиться. Гарри просто не особо много знал, как именно следует готовить зелья.

Он нахмурился, разглядывая белую субстанцию в котле. Ему казалось, что зелье будет темным — в буквальном смысле. Том, прочитав его мысли, рассмеялся.

— Внешность обманчива, Гарри.

Губы Гарри дрогнули в намеке на улыбку: верно было сказано.

— Что дальше? — Гарри поднял взгляд. Тень стояла рядом.

— Погаси огонь и иди за мной. Возьми книгу о ритуалах. — распорядился Том. Гарри повиновался, ощущая смутное предвкушение. Возможно… он скоро увидит Тома.

Гарри последовал за тенью, поднялся на этаж выше.

— Убери комнату, тут ничего не должно быть. Надо избавиться от всего, что может помешать ритуалу. 

Гарри посмотрел на стоящие в комнате кресла и другую мебель. 

— Может, просто магией? — возиться с вещами вручную Гарри не хотел.

— Разумеется. Только придется немного подождать, чтобы остатки заклинания не нарушили ритуал, — пояснил Том. Гарри готов был поспорить, что он смеялся. Тень приблизилась. — Не волнуйся. — Холодная рука легла на щеку, и Гарри невольно подался ей навстречу. — Я никогда тебя не оставлю.

Гарри улыбнулся, зная, что Том не обманывает.

— Вместе навсегда… — едва слышно прошептал Гарри. Он говорил утвердительно, но они оба знали, что на самом деле Гарри спрашивал.

Губ коснулись чужие губы, и Гарри, поддавшись чувствам, прикрыл глаза. 

— Вместе навсегда, — подтвердил так же тихо Том. Гарри с трудом его услышал. Но даже сказанные так тихо слова согрели сердце. Том его точно не оставит.

Они будут вместе до самого конца времен, по крайней мере, обещали друг другу. Гарри и помыслить не мог о том, чтобы убить Тома. За все эти годы они потеряли слишком многое. Гарри на миг представил Тома мертвым… и вздрогнул.

— Тш-ш-ш… Я никуда не денусь, — прошептал Том. Гарри почувствовал, как холодные руки его обнимают. — Убери комнату, мы подождем, пока не исчезнут следы волшебства. — продолжил Том, когда Гарри немного успокоился и расслабился.

Гарри вздохнул и кивнул, соглашаясь. Тень отступила в сторону, не мешая достать палочку и убрать из комнаты всю мебель и другие вещи.

Подождав еще полчаса, они вернулись в пустую комнату. Том приказал рисовать руны на полу точно там, где он указывает. Это было сложно — Гарри никогда не изучал Древние руны (ни в школе, ни вне ее), но все равно он справился.

Тень приблизилась, и Гарри моргнул, когда на щеку легла рука Тома. 

— Как далеко ты готов зайти, чтобы меня вернуть? — тихо спросил Том.

— Я сделаю все, что угодно! — ответил не задумываясь Гарри. В глубине души он знал, что нужно быть полным психом, чтобы ответить так.

— Хорошо. Мне нужно тело. — Гарри почувствовал дыхание на своих губах, настолько близко Том стоял. — Мы должны найти маггла или волшебника, способного принять мою душу.

Гарри моментально напрягся.

— Я… я должен кого-то убить? — Все внутри бунтовало против этого. Он действительно был готов на все ради Тома, но… убить кого-нибудь? Он просто не мог.

— Нет, — быстро ответил Том. — Нет. Мы просто поместим сюда человека, и все. Нужно найти кого-нибудь. — Гарри почувствовал, как вторая ладонь прижалась к другой щеке. — Ты все делаешь правильно. Ты обещал, Гарри.

Гарри неохотно кивнул.

И именно поэтому он отправился в Лондон посреди ночи. Том шел рядом, оглядываясь в поисках подходящего тела. Гарри кутался в пальто: хоть погода и не была холодной, его словно морозило изнутри. Он знал, что пути назад нет, он согласился и хотел _этого_. Но использовать другого человека, чтобы возродить…

Они вошли в темный, плохо освещенный переулок, и голос Тома оторвал Гарри от мрачных размышлений:

— Вон он.

Гарри поднял взгляд. Тень приблизилась к сидящему на земле мужчине. Ему было лет тридцать, светлые волосы сальные и нечесаные. Грязная одежда в нескольких местах порвана. Гарри нахмурился.

Похоже, он был бездомным и жил на улице. 

— Его никто не будет искать, — тихо проговорил Том. — И я сомневаюсь, что он хочет и дальше влачить такое жалкое существование. 

Гарри кивнул и подошел к мужчине, который, казалось, спал.

Гарри осторожно ухватил его за плечо и аппарировал с ним прямо к дверям комнаты, в которой они собирались провести ритуал. Мужчина повалился вперед на пол, его вырвало. Гарри хмурился: один только вид бездомного вызывал отвращение.

Пока Гарри наблюдал, как мужчина продолжает кашлять и отплевываться, тень приблизилась. Бездомный напрягся. Гарри услышал смешок Тома.

— Как я и думал. Он все равно хотел умереть.

Гарри не знал, стало ли ему лучше от этих слов. Он молча наблюдал, как мужчина задохнулся, когда тень приблизилась вплотную, окружила его. И невольно отступил, когда тень и мужчина стали единым целым.

— Никакой воли… Алкоголик и наркоман. — Голос мужчины был хриплым, будто сорванным, но Гарри был уверен, что произнес это Том. И когда мужчина поднял голову, Гарри видел желание в его карих глазах, что только подтверждало, что Том взял тело под свой контроль.

— Но… Как? — спросил Гарри, едва заметно нахмурившись. Том выпрямился и убрал грязь на полу заклинанием. А Гарри дивился, почему тот раньше ничего не делал, если мог завладеть так просто чужим телом. Почему он не сделал этого раньше? 

— Я просто ждал, Гарри… Ждал подходящего момента. Идем, — распорядился Том. И Гарри направился за ним в комнату. 

Сваренное под руководством Тома зелье перелили в фиал. И после Том в теле мужчины шагнул в круг с рунами.

Том остановился ровно посередине. Гарри рассматривал незнакомое лицо.

— Стой там, что бы ни случилось. — Гарри странно себя чувствовал, зная, что это говорит Том, но видя чужого человека, но кивнул.

Том открыл фиал с зельем и выпил его. И тотчас же упал на колени: зелье подействовало. Он что-то бубнил, но Гарри не разбирал слов, просто сел на пол, наблюдая. Тело окружила магия.

Руны засияли, Гарри почувствовал, что магии стало больше. Том закрыл глаза, будто сосредоточившись на чем-то внутри себя. Комнату наполнили незнакомые Гарри слова. Он знал только, что это латынь. 

Магия достигла пика, Гарри едва успел прикрыть глаза от вспышки невыносимо яркого света. Потом наступила тишина. Гарри нерешительно убрал руку от глаз и замер, не веря тому, что видел. Он открывал и закрывал рот, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

В голове было пусто, и он никак не мог понять, как… Там, где еще совсем недавно стоял бездомный, Гарри видел Тома. 

В круге стоял тот, кто преследовал его в снах и почти всю жизнь. Рука сама собой опустилась на пол, стоило Гарри увидеть алые глаза. У мужчины перед ним было что-то и от Тома и от Волдеморта. По спине пробежали мурашки.

Темные волосы, немного вьющиеся на концах, красивые, утонченные черты лица, от которого Гарри никак не мог отвести взгляд. Том Риддл.

Лишь алые глаза выбивались и выделялись. Они наблюдали за Гарри, подмечая каждую его эмоцию, каждую реакцию. Алые глаза Волдеморта. Ему было около тридцати, и Гарри невольно сглотнул, начиная нервничать.

Губы Тома растянулись в улыбке, заставляя Гарри судорожно вздохнуть, а его сердце забиться сильнее. 

Том подошел и остановился прямо перед ним. Гарри словно прирос к полу, не в силах пошевелиться.

Алые глаза смотрели с жаждой. По телу Гарри пробежала дрожь, и шрам охватило странное, но приятное чувство. Трудно было сказать, кто потянулся первым, просто вдруг их губы слились в страстном поцелуе. Гарри чувствовал свое отчаянное желание и жажду обладания Тома.

Том толкнул его, заставляя отступить назад, и Гарри ахнул, ударившись лопатками о стену. Том, воспользовавшись этим, углубил поцелуй: ухватил Гарри за волосы, потянул, заставляя запрокинуть голову, скользнул языком между губ.

Руки Гарри оказались у Тома на спине: он отчаянно вцепился в грязную рваную одежду. Она совершенно была не к месту на Томе. Нащупав одну из прорех, Гарри дернул, разрывая края. Том только усмехнулся, не прекращая его целовать: Гарри почувствовал, как напряглись его губы, как и сотни раз во снах.

Гарри наклонил голову назад, уперся затылком в стену и со стоном прикрыл глаза, когда Том переключился с его губ на шею.

— Ты даже не представляешь, сколько я этого ждал… — тихо и немного ворчливо проговорил Том.

Гарри и сам чувствовал дикую страсть и отчаянное желание.

— Я тоже… — задыхаясь, прошептал он. И громко застонал, когда Том стал спускаться поцелуями ниже.

Том рассмеялся, злобно и холодно, но Гарри совершенно не обратил на это внимание. Его мысли были заняты тем, что внезапно стало прохладно: он остался без одежды. Том снова потянул его за волосы и впился очередным поцелуем в губы.

Он просунул между ног Гарри колено и прижался возбужденным членом к бедру. Гарри невольно подался пахом вперед, потерся, Том повторил его движение. Поцелуй стал нежнее. Том провел ладонью по спине Гарри вниз, сжал одну из его ягодиц.

Гарри охнул, чувствуя, как его смазывают и растягивают. Он знал о существовании подобных заклинаний, но никогда не испытывал их действие на себе. Том вжал его всем телом в стену, подхватил под бедра, приподнимая.

Гарри без слов понял, что Том от него хочет, и оторвал ноги от пола. Член Тома мазнул по мошонке и проехался, под всхлип Гарри, по расщелине между ягодицами. И когда Гарри скрестил пятки на пояснице, Том чуть опустил его, прижимая головку к анусу.

Гарри открыл глаза, осознав, что все прекратилось и они не двигались. Том пристально его рассматривал. Увидев, что Гарри на него смотрит, Том прижался лбом к его лбу и прошептал не терпящим возражений тоном:

— Ты мой, Гарри.

Уже только от этих слов Гарри чувствовал желание и счастье. Он чувствовал себя целым, полным жизни. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Тома.

— Твой, — прошептал Гарри в ответ, заставляя Тома широко улыбнуться. Гарри чувствовал его удовлетворение, счастье, наполненное еще чем-то, что он не мог понять. В нем было что-то темное, но еще до того, как Гарри осознал это, Том рывком в него вошел.

Гарри застонал, выгнулся, цепляясь за волосы Тома. И снова застонал: Том не особо сдерживался, сразу задал жесткий, жестокий ритм. Хотя Гарри не возражал. Он только стонал, задыхался, бормотал то, что никогда бы не захотел повторять.

Том уткнулся лицом в его шею, Гарри, отпустив волосы, держался за его плечи. Он словно летел. Ощущал так много всего сразу, что даже не осознавал, что из зажмуренных глаз льются слезы.

Том с силой вбивался в него, и Гарри хотел сильнее, больше. Но даже если сильнее и больше не будет — и этого было достаточно.

Он, задыхаясь, бормотал: «Еще!». И Том застонал прямо в его шею, подчиняясь. Гарри почувствовал, как удовольствие концентрируется в его шраме и разносится по телу.

— А-а-ах… — Гарри выгнуло в оргазме, но он даже не осознал этого.

А потом, сквозь удовольствие, на Гарри накатила еще одна волна блаженства. Он почувствовал, как Том кончает в него, и, прежде чем потерять сознание, Гарри понял, что ощущал все, что чувствовал Том. Что испытал его оргазм.

* * *

Мальчишка потерял сознание, и Волдеморт его удержал, пытаясь расслабить сведенные в новом теле мышцы. А потом рассмеялся и аппарировал их в спальню. С осторожностью уложил свой крестраж на кровать.

С довольной ухмылкой Волдеморт уставился на Гарри. С помощью чар он очистил их обоих от спермы и пота. А после посмотрел на всех собравшихся в комнате. Алые глаза вспыхнули от удовольствия.

— Как пали сильные на брани... — прошептал Волдеморт.

Призраки молчали, зная, что все равно ничего теперь не могут сделать. Никак не смогут помешать, хотя они пытались. Лили плакала, Джеймс ее обнимал и пытался утешить.

Ремус грустно смотрел на лежащего на кровати без сознания Гарри. Лишь Сириус Блэк пытался докричаться до крестника, хотя знал, что тот все равно ничего не услышит. Гарри видел и слышал только Волдеморта.

Северус смотрел с грустью на Гарри. На миг оторвавшись от разглядывания, он увидел, как Джеймс крепче прижал к себе Лили.

Альбус покачал головой.

— Том… Это неправильно, — тихо произнес он, но Волдеморт только с ухмылкой приподнял подбородок.

— Неправильно? Неправильно то, что делал ты, Альбус… Если бы ты уничтожил все крестражи… Если бы у тебя хватило духу убить его… Ничего этого не случилось бы. Ты сам его обрек. Я ни за что его не отпущу. Я сожгу весь этот мир, если кто-нибудь только подумает дотронуться до Гарри, — серьезные и жестокие слова Волдеморта заставили призраки напрячься.

Волдеморт рассмеялся, видя выражения их лиц.

— Ты проиграл, старик!

Волдеморт знал, что никто и ничто его больше не остановит.


	9. Разбитое сердце

Гарри мало что чувствовал после того, как Том трахнул его у стены в поместье Риддлов.

Он знал, что случилось что-то очень важное, но не мог вспомнить, что именно. Только чувство, которое испытывал, когда это происходило.

Он ощущал пустоту и что-то сродни боли, унимающейся только рядом с Томом. К счастью, Том был рядом почти всегда, за исключением тех случаев, когда его не было в поместье. Гарри понятия не имел, куда тот уходил, что делал, даже не задумывался об этом. Он мог сосредоточиться только рядом с Томом и, когда его не было рядом, думал о его возвращении. Ничто другое не имело значения.

И именно поэтому он не покидал комнату с того самого момента, как проснулся. Его ничего не интересовало за ее пределами. Важны были лишь сам Том и то, чтобы Том знал, где его найти. И Гарри искренне считал, что все в порядке.

Он лежал, уставившись в потолок, временами моргая. Иногда он чувствовал холод в самой глубине своего естества и, сосредоточившись на нем, мог смутно вспомнить о мучительной боли. Не похожей ни на что, испытанное раньше: с ней не могло сравниться даже Пыточное проклятие.

Ее ощущало не тело, не сердце… Что-то другое. Он никак не мог понять, что именно, а когда, как ему казалось, начинал понимать, что-то словно не давало сосредоточиться на этом и довести мысль до конца. Так происходило каждый раз, и в итоге Гарри и думать перестал об этом. Ведь Том сказал, что это не имеет значения. Поэтому и не важно. 

Еще Том сказал ему, что все в порядке, и Гарри верил. Ведь, в конце концов, Том всегда был прав.

Гарри повернул голову, посмотрел в окно. Когда он возродил Тома?

За окном было темно, и Гарри даже не мог понять, сколько прошло часов. Или дней. Или даже недель. Гарри знал, что это было когда-то, но словно находился в безвременье.

Все сливались воедино. Хотя иногда Гарри казалось, что он слышит девичий крик. И голос был смутно знаком. Но никак не получалось ее вспомнить. Порой он почти представлял красивую рыжую девушку и то, как нежно она улыбалась, и полный тревоги взгляд… 

Но образ стирался из его памяти так же быстро, как исчезал голос. Прямо как сейчас. Он почти ее увидел: девушка пыталась убежать, спрятаться, звала его по имени, просила остановиться. Но все было бесполезно.

Холодный смех наполнял смутно знакомый дом, и Гарри почти осознавал, что смеется он сам. Потом была вспышка зеленого света в спальне. Девушка падала на пол. Но Гарри не чувствовал ничего, хотя по щекам текли слезы. Ни-че-го. Он словно спал, был вне собственного тела. 

Открылась дверь, щелкнул выключатель, наполняя комнату светом. Гарри затопило ощущение целостности. Он сел и уставился на Тома. Тот подошел и сел на край кровати. 

Том нежно улыбнулся, обхватил лицо Гарри ладонями и вытер слезы.

— Даже на день я не могу тебя оставить… — прошептал Том.

Гарри улыбнулся, прижался к ладоням. 

— Прости… — пробормотал он.

Том усмехнулся, толкнул его, опрокидывая на кровать. И сам лег рядом, обнял и прижал к себе. Гарри вздохнул и закрыл глаза. 

— Я скучал, — едва слышно прошептал он.

Том хмыкнул, поцеловал его в макушку. 

— Я знаю. Но я никогда не ухожу далеко. — Гарри почувствовал, как пальцы Тома гладят шрам на его лбу. По телу разлилась приятная теплая волна, от которой у Гарри перехватило дыхание.

Волдеморт усмехнулся. Он поднял взгляд на окружающие их призраки. Их ряды пополнила Джинни Уизли. Она смотрела на него с ненавистью, но, как и все остальные, ничего уже не могла сделать. Гарри Поттер принадлежал ему, Волдеморту, и отпускать его он не собирался. Великобритания была почти его. И никто не мог его остановить.

— Я буду преследовать тебя вечно, Гарри Поттер, — прошептал Волдеморт. И видя, как Альбус Дамблдор горестно качал головой, он буквально светился от удовольствия.

* * *

Гарри вздохнул и сильнее вжался в Тома: он никогда не чувствовал себя _достаточно_ близко. Возможно, тогда, когда Том занимался с ним сексом, Гарри и чувствовал себя целым, но в остальное время пустота внутри только увеличилась.

— Счастливого девятнадцатилетия, душа моя, — едва слышно пробормотал Том, чувствуя, что засыпает.

Губы Гарри дрогнули в улыбке. Он приподнялся, наклонился над Томом, прижимаясь губами к его шее. 

— Разве я не получу подарка на день рождения?

Том усмехнулся, рывком перевернул их обоих, подминая Гарри под себя.

— Разумеется. Разве я бы осмелился забыть? — он наклонился и впился в губы Гарри поцелуем, заставляя его тихо стонать.

Том привязал его руки к изголовью и трахнул. Гарри стонал, чувствуя безжалостные толчки, подводящие его ближе и ближе к оргазму. Том кончил следом за ним, лишь несколько раз толкнувшись по инерции. Гарри ощущал, как задницу наполняет его сперма.

Том просто уткнулся лицом в его шею, Гарри вяло шевельнулся, прижался губами к виску Тома.

— Люблю тебя… — едва слышно прошептал он. Том не ответил. И Гарри знал, что бесполезно ждать ответа: Том не скажет подобного.

Том отодвинулся, уставился своими алыми глазами прямо в глаза Гарри. Он положил руку на его щеку и смотрел так, словно что-то искал. Гарри чувствовал, как начинает колотиться сердце.

— Я знаю… — наконец тихо ответил Том.

Гарри закрыл глаза и прижался щекой к его руке. И этого было достаточно. Ему хватило и того, что Том рядом. И любит ли его Том, не так уж было важно в итоге. Гарри знал, что дорог ему. 

Том поцеловал его в лоб, отменил заклятие, привязавшее руки Гарри к изголовью, и оставил его в одиночестве.

Гарри сел на кровати, потом направился в душ, чувствуя, как все внутри захватывает холод. И когда Гарри посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале, заметил, что плачет. Он едва мог различить себя из-за слез.

Он коснулся своего отражения, левой щеки, до которой нежно дотронулся Том. Девятнадцать… ему было всего девятнадцать, но он ощущал себя гораздо старше. Целый год прошел с тех пор, как… Гарри нахмурился, чувствуя, что опять мысль ускользает от него. Слезы все лились и лились. Гарри и не пытался их остановить. Из горла вырвался всхлип, Гарри рухнул на колени.

Он забыл что-то важное, он точно это знал. Том сказал, что все в порядке. Но Гарри чувствовал себя так, словно кто-то вырвал из его груди сердце. Он прижал руку к груди, тихо всхлипывая и надеясь только, что Том не услышит.

Он не знал, что рядом стояли призраки, что они очень хотели бы его утешить. Но не могли. Гарри не знал, что не одинок, и искренне считал себя абсолютно одиноким человеком.

* * *

Волдеморт сидел за своим столом, крутил в руках палочку. Взгляд его был прикован к призраку Альбуса Дамблдора. Тот, видимо, решил задержаться в поместье. Как и другие призраки. Но это скорее забавляло Волдеморта.

Они знали, что не смогут его остановить. Он _уже_ победил. Скоро найдут и убьют всех членов Нового Ордена Феникса. А Министерство и так уже несколько месяцев было под контролем Волдеморта. Это было даже проще, чем он думал — просто прийти и убить министра. Сейчас министром был он сам. А его последователи — выжившие Пожиратели — контролировали практически все отделы.

— Том… это не принесет тебе ничего хорошего. Разве не видишь, что только терзаешь Гарри? — произнес Альбус. Палочка в руках Волдеморта замерла.

— Думаешь, меня это заботит? — парировал Волдеморт. Его действительно не волновало состояние мальчишки. Важно было лишь то, что крестраж в безопасности. Все остальное не имело значения. Изображать влюбленного, лгать, все, что угодно — лишь бы мальчишка был на его стороне, лишь бы был рядом. 

Но также Волдеморт знал, что Гарри его не покинет. Просто не сможет, потому что только рядом с ним чувствует себя целым. 

— Ты зашел слишком далеко, Том. — Альбус прищурился. — Он не такой, как ты. 

— Да. Не такой. — ответил Волдеморт. — Скажи, ты когда-нибудь думал, что я вот так просто соберу все Дары Смерти? Ты всегда думал, что Повелителем Смерти станет _он_. До конца верил, что будет разыграна именно твоя партия? — Волдеморту действительно было любопытно. Верил ли Альбус, что сможет переиграть его? 

— Это не игра, Том, — заявил Альбус. — Ты играешь чужими жизнями. 

Волдеморт холодно рассмеялся.

— А ты-то сам, старик, не играл чужими жизнями? — огрызнулся он в ответ. И тут же издал смешок, уж очень вид у Альбуса стал виноватым. — Чтобы остановить меня, ты хотел принести в жертву семнадцатилетнего юнца. Все ждал, когда же я его убью. — Волдеморт покачал головой и откинулся на спинку кресла. — А я вот рад, что он выжил. — Увидев радостную усмешку на его лице, Альбус покачал головой.

— Каждый рано или поздно умирает, Том. И волшебники не исключение. Люди рождаются, чтобы умереть, — произнес Альбус. Волдеморт уставился на него.

— Я Повелитель смерти. И еще у меня есть крестраж! — Он поднялся, со злобой смотря на призрак. — А еще во мне частичка души Гарри. 

Он замолчал, обдумывая, стоит ли рассказывать Альбусу Дамблдору свой план. И, усмехнувшись, покачал головой, заставив призрак нахмуриться.

— Ты же знаешь, я не остановлюсь на этом. Душа твоего драгоценного Гарри расколота только пополам. Он мой. И я могу заставить делать то, что захочу. Убивать, когда захочу. — Хотя Альбус был призраком, Волдеморт легко мог представить, как он побледнел от этих слов. — Я создам для него — для нас обоих — еще больше крестражей. У нас будет вся вечность. — Волдеморт рассмеялся, увидев на лице Альбуса отвращение и шок. И самодовольно воскликнул: 

— Он будет так прекрасен со своей разломанной душой. Он будет полностью моим.


End file.
